The Collinsport Chronicles XI: Tom Jennings
by Maryland Rose
Summary: Tom Jennings' possession of his twin Chris brings new terror to Collinsport. Vicky Winters returns, seemingly with no memory, but is she the same one? And what agenda does she bring? An inquisitive reporter makes Barnabas reflect on his past, and what he could have done differently. Note, this is a strong story, as it involves some extreme situations
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is strong stuff. Worthy of the M rating. Once I was committed to creating a vicious psychopath I had to show him in action. It is not pretty, and quite a bit sickening. Psychopathas usually are.

* * *

Tom has been possessed ty by his dead twin, Tom Jennings, whoi is cobtemplating mayhem towards everybody who ever did him a bad turn,unjustified or not.

* * *

TOM JENNINGS

Chapter 1

Frank screamed in horror.

"How am I supposed to drive in this snow?" he asked.

Angelique looked at him curiously. "You call this snow?"

"Don't make fun of me!" he pleaded "I can't drive through this."

"There is nothing to it. Hell, this is nothing."

"You mean it gets worse?" Suddenly Frank realized what a Maine winter could be. "How high does the snow need to be before they call in the plow?"

"Higher than this. This isn't D.C., you know. We know how to drive in the snow."

"But I...I never learned."

"Well, we'll see about giving you lessons."

* * *

Break

The Reverend Trask was pleased with the way the meeting was going. They might have come out of curiosity, but now they were just pending of what Barnabas hade to say. He smiled slightly. Barnabas could have made a good used car salesman, the way he was peddling Bread for the World to them.

"But why?" Sandy Miller insisted. "don't we give enough foreign aid already?"

"We give much less than Sweden, and they have a smaller GNP. Also we give it to the wrong people. Ten years ago they recommended land reform in Latin America. But it never came out."

"Land reform is communistic!" Sandy argued "It is against Christian principles."

"Is malnutrition a Christian virtue? Is human servitude?" Barnabas answered heatedly "Do you have any idea what the social conditions are?"

"It is communist propaganda"

"Wrong. Those who want to keep them in bondage accuse their victims of being communists. Do you know who is doing the accusing?"

"I read what the governments there do with the opposition." Frances intervened. "they kidnap, torture, and murder them. You'd be surprised to find out how many Christians you are selling down the river with your attitude. In Argentina, they kidnapped, tortured, and murdered two nuns. In Chile they don't balk at torturing pregnant women."

"And in Russia it is worse..."

"Whatever they do in Russia, we are not payi8ng for it. What about the right to life of the fetuses inside the pregnant women? Is abortion wrong unless the mother is a communist and dies of it.?

Barnabas had the feeling that the argument between them had nothing to do with what was being said...Still, he went on.

"Human rights are human rights, no matter what the ideology is."

Frances turned again to face Sandy. "And you of all people should know of it. Or have you forgotten who you got to sell your clothes at the Davenport Center?"

"Frances, that's enough"

He was the topic of discussion between those women, not Bread for the World. He had to bring the discussion back to the matter at hand.

"Anyway. What Bread for the World does is first try to educate people about the extent of the problem, and get them to put pressure on their elected officials, both at the national and the local levels."

"Why local?" another woman asked. "hunger is an overseas problem."

"It isn't. You'd be surprised as to how many hungry people are here in the U.S.A. One thing that Bread for the World is trying to do is count them."

And so it went for a while, until the moment when he had nothing more to say, and they had no more questions to ask.

"Quite a showing." Trask said to him afterwards.

"I am sorry if I talked more than I should. And for the arguments."

"Arguments are better than people falling asleep in the middle of a speech."

Frances lingered behind. He came to her side.

"Thanks for sticking up for me, but do not be so hard on Sandy."

"It isn't just what she said here. It is the things she says about you."

"What kind of things?"

"That you are wicked and can't be trusted."

"Let her" he put his hand on her arm "she is not hurting me."

She looked up at him. It always disturbed him to see the adoration in her eyes. She trusted him completely, much more than he trusted himself.

"Do you know that I am giving a costume party this weekend?"

"Yes."

"Do you think that you could come?"

She nodded "You don't have to invite me, just because you were at my throat."

"Yes, it is a problem." he admitted "If I bite you and don't invite you, you'll feel slighted. If I invite you, you'll think it was because I was being polite. I wish Emily Post has written something on the subject... I want you to be there, Frances."

"It is true that you have five cats now?"

"Kittens. The Quarles' cat whole litter. It took them in, and they are good company for Amy.

"Well, then I'll think I'll go. Costume party, you said?"

* * *

"Your chickens seem to be doing well." Sabrina said lamely.

She wished she could think of a better opening. This man was her husband. They had once loved each other. Why did they now stand as strangers?

"You seem changed" she said.

He stiffened in alarm. "Did she notice? Could she tell that while the body was Chris, it was him, Tom, doing the driving?

"You seem more mature, more self-assured. Barnabas was right. I was crowding you out.

He relaxed a bit. "You like the change?"

"Yes. Amy does not live with you anymore?"

"She is with Barnabas. We talked about it and we all agreed that it was best if she stayed with him. I seem to have a knack for saying and doing the wrong thing."

"You were under a lot of pressure" she paused again. "Chris, I know that I have no right to ask this of you. I am not going to be staying at Collinsport long. But we are still man and wife. Couldn't we, even if it is only for a few days...?"

Tom considered it. Sure, why not go to bed with her?

Except for the fact that she might suddenly get wise as to who it was she was sleeping with. And if she found out, he'd have to kill her.

And there would be a lot of questions afterwards.

"No." he shook his head " there is no point to it. It is over between us."

* * *

Oriana Falchi checked into her hotel room. That article she had written about the Davenport center had pleases the readers. The reaction had been so good that she was now hunting for another article on Representative Evans.

Sure, it was a cinch. Margaret Evans, in her hometown, with all her childhood friends, and the down to earth people who were her neighbors and constituents. But maybe there was a juicier story.

One about the campaign manager, or rather ex-campaign manager. What was his name? Barnabas Collins.

There was a story about him, somewhere, and she meant to find it.

...If only Maine wasn't one of the coldest states in the Union, it would be perfect...

* * *

The Old House shone with the light of the candles burning inside. And the snow on the ground reflected that light, gleaming like silver.

"Cold" Frank thought. Colder than he ever imagined. How could he ever learn to drive under those conditions?

His ears hurt. Why had he come in as Mr. Spock? After all, if Angelique came as Miss Piggy, he should come as Kermit.

But he wasn't Kermit to Angelique's Miss Piggy. He knew who was Kermit. He should have come as The Great Gonzo. He certainly felt like a turkey.

Barnabas, the bag over his head, greeted the new arrivals., Willie and Louella as Tom and Mary Hartman.

"Do you want some chicken soup?" Louella asked innocently.

"Not today, Hey" he turned to Willie "do you want a hundred dollar bill?"

"Of course."

"Fine. Here's my phone bill."

"This is your doing" Julia pointed her head, freshly capped with a cone, towards Barnabas."

"Yes." Megan admitted while moving sinuously in her Cher outfit. "he got so embarrassed at Halloween that I told him to put a bag over his head and come out as the Unknown Comic. How was I supposed to know that he'd like it so much?"

"So now he just keeps on putting on that bag and making an ass of himself in public." Julia sighed. "I wish that Kenneth hadn't insisted that we come as Coneheads. It itches horribly."

"Sabrina must have it worse with the Wonder Woman outfit. It is just too cold outside for it."

Officer Ripley from "Alien", that is Maggie was talking to Lieutenant Columbo, that is, Joe.

"I hear you have a new girlfriend." Maggie was amused to feel traces of jealousy in her over Joe.

"Yes, she's back there, Lieutenant Uhura."

"She...pretty."

"And a damn good detective. She wanted us to come as a zebra."

"A zebra?"

"I had to point out that if we came as any kind of a horse, I wouldn't play the rear end. Not while Barnabas is wearing that paper bag."

Amy, in her Princess Leia costume was stroking a kitten. It was hard to move about all those people laughing ad talking while she had to use a writing pad. And Chris seemed too busy at the other end of the room.

But at least she could play quietly with the kittens there and have some fun that way.

Frances Jackson - or Bonnie Parker tonight - offered a drink to Darth Vader.

"Who are you, really?"

"David" he lifted his mask so that he could drink. "who's the guy in the sheet?"

"Derek Pearce"

"Is he supposed to be Roman or what?"

"John Belushi in 'Animal House'. Watch him. He's doing it again."

Derek pressed the empty beer can against his forehead and crushed it with a triumphant smile..

"He finally got it right" George said to a giant Bugs Bunny.

"What?" Phillip said. He was still looking at Megan with longing.

"Still can't let go of your wife? Take my advice and get yourself a girl."

"They all say that." Phillip shook his head. The big ears made his movement comical instead of wistful, and George wished that his Lone Ranger mask covered more of his face so that Phillip would not see him laugh.

"How come you are Ronald McDonald?" Kenneth chided Xavier. "I thought you were into health food."

"I am" Kenneth took out a carrot "you want"

"Give it to Bugs Bunny there."

Tom smiled politely at Sabrina. Politely, but boldly. Better to keep his distance. She and Amy knew too much.

He looked out of the window. Not much to see in this dark. But he knew that the woods were full of game.

Maybe later he'd go after deer. Something in him itched for the excitement of the chase.

He grinned. Chris had been a fool going after cattle. Cattle was too slow, too tame for what he wanted. And it got you in trouble with the law.

And because of Chris getting in trouble, he now had to wait a while before hunting Sandy. Soft Sandy. Doe-eyed Sandy...

"Are you all right?" Iris put her hand on his arm.

"Uh...no... I was trying to remember all that happened this last year. Trying to figure if I am better or worse off."

There were punctures kin her throat, as probably were in all the women's there. Quick, delicate, almost painless.

He thought that Barnabas was a fool. Not to know how to rip a throat properly!

When he was done with Sandy, he's come for Iris, he decided.

"You look very dashing. Black goes well with you"

"I always wanted to be Zorro when I was a kid."

"And I just love Carol Burnett. Why else would I come up as a charwoman instead of showing off my bellybutton like Megan?"

"We raise broccoli " Delia was saying "the problem is that we get plenty of green worms in it, and we don't always get them out. So they get cooker, and if you are not careful, when you think you are eating broccoli, you are chewing a worm."

"Roseanna Roseannadannna all right" Barnabas shuddered.

Maggie smiled back at him. "You know that I thought of? I bet that there is a Parallel Time where there was a Barnabas who tried to recreated Josette as you did. Only, instead of Maggie Evans, he chose Roseanne Roseannadanna."

Barnabas winced "The bastard. The poor bastard."

Maggie smiled fetchingly.

"I am glad that you can talk about it, even to the point of making jokes."

"The tapes that Julia sends to Sabrina are doing the job. They are drawing the poison out."

":If there is anything I can do to help.."

"You have already done enough." she saw him turn his face away, so she moved to reassure him. "I mean it. You pulled me back and got me on my feet again. And then...I've had time to think. Sure, it was ugly and frightening. But it wasn't the worst thing in the world." she lowered her voice "I went on that trip to Cambodia...I can't describe you how it was. So much misery...Children with matchsticks arms, people dying within reach of aid because they are too weak to crawl there...Somehow I don't have the right to have personal problems after seeing that..."

Amy moved towards the window. The snow kept piling on the ground, still looking like silver in the moonlight, looking as white as the kitten on her lap.

She realized that someone was walking out there...And there was something wrong about the way that person moved...

She got up and went to Barnabas, tugging at his sleeve until he followed her to the window.

It wasn't a prowler, he decided. Nor a guest. Seemed to be lost...

And it wasn't a night to be lost.

He went out as the drifting figure stumbled an fell face down.

In one second he had reached it, and in another second he had recognized who it was.

"Vicky! Vicky Winters!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Do you remember Peter Bradford? Jeff Clark?" Julia insisted.

"No" Victoria shook her head impatiently "I told you that already. Why do you keep asking the same questions over and over?"

"But you were married to him." Julia tried to break the hostility she felt from Vicky "Why can't you remember that?"

"Was married to whom? Peter Bradford or Jeff Clark?"

"They were the same person."

Vicky stared at Julia "Are you crazy?"

"No. You must try to remember."

"When can I go home?"

"What do you call home?"

"Collinwood?'

"David is grown up. They don't need a governess anymore."

There was something more than hostility and annoyance in Vicky's behavior, but Julia couldn't put her finger to it.

* * *

"So you want to know more about Margaret Evans?" Nicholas studied Oriana over his drink. "You've come to the right person. What do you know about her ex-campaign manager?"

"Barnabas Collins?" Oriana tried not to show too much interest. "I understand that they area friendly, even though he no longer works for her."

"Officially, that is." Nicholas sneered "Officially a lot of things don't happen in this town. Unofficially..."

"What do you mean?" Nicholas' tongue was loosening fast. The booze evidently helped.

"I shouldn't talk too much. Barnabas is a good friend of the sheriff. If I started telling what I know of him I might find myself in jail."

"You mean that the sheriff is covering up something?"

"I did not say that. You did."

"I knew it! I knew that there was a good story in it!:

"You must be careful. You know about Sister Kira?"

"The caretaker who died in an accident?"

"It wasn't an accident. She got too close to what is going on around here."

"And what is going on?"

Nicholas' eyes gleamed. That kid Falchi was a godsend. She would give Barnabas a lot of trouble. Just lead her without being obvious about it and she'd do the rest.

"Do you know where he lives? That big house, without power nor running water. And he keeps weird hours, too."

* * *

"Vicky.." Carolyn opened the photo album she had locked away when her mother had left "Vicky Winters..."

It was painful to look at those photos now. Her mother in so many of those photos. David...

But there were also photos of her and Vicky.

Vicky and her had shared so much. As she saw each photo she reconstructed in her mind the scene. The fun, the laughter, the shared confidences, the small, unimportant quarrels...

"Vicky was my friend."

* * *

"You still don't remember anything of what happened to you since you fell off the cliff?" Barnabas asked.

Phillip shook his head while trying to control his shivers. "No. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"It is strange. Both you and Vicky disappeared. And when you repapered, you had amnesia, both of you."

"It is not the same thing. She forgot her husband. I didn't forget Megan."

"Yet there are similarities."

"I can't help you." Phillip was now afraid. If Barnabas insisted in trying to make him remember...

"You still have nightmares?"

"No." Phillip lied.

"Do you still dream about bottles?"

"Bottles?"

"I know that for some reason bottles scare you. I was told of your fainting near one of them."

"I handle bottles every day."

"And you don't look happy doing it. But that bottle was special, It had that little ship inside it."

"It had nothing to do wit...with my fainting." yet just he mention of that bottle made Phillip feel sick.

Barnabas looked at him with pity. "Even speaking of it is enough to unsettle you." he took Phillip's face in his hands and mad him look into his eyes. "Tell me, Phillip, why are you so afraid of bottles?"

"No!" Phillip screamed, pulling away from Barnabas' hands. "You promised you would not ask me that! You promised.!"

The phone rang before Barnabas could even attempt to calm down Phillip. Resignedly, he let him go and picked up the receiver.

"It is Julia."

"Anything new about Vicky?'

"No. She remains the same."

"Do you think I could help?"

"I am not so sure. How are you doing with Phillip?"

Barnabas looked at Phillip who stared sullenly at him.'

"I think that I am only making it worse."

"Too bad, because I am sure that there is a connection between the two. Vicky wants to leave now. I tried to impress on her that she cannot go back to Collinwood, and that well, she has no money. I offered her to stay with you, but she doesn't want it..."

"Maybe I should talk to her about that.:

"Do so, please. But that is not all. Do you remember that reporter that was here for the opening of the Davenport Center? Oriana Falchi?

"Yes."

"She's back and she's asking questions. About you."

"I see.. it can become a problem."

"She will have to be taken care of, one way or the other." Julia said coldly.

"What do you mean, take care of it?:

"She can get locked up in Wyncliffe for a while. I can arrange it."

"Julia, that's wrong."

"Are you going to get sentimental now?"

* * *

"As you see, driving in the snow isn't that difficult at all." Megan said.

"That's easy for you to say. When the roads get bad, you just fly over them."

"Yes. But I also keep up with my driving. I like to keep up my skills."

"Why did you volunteer to teach me this?

"One more favor to add to your account. Just I case I need a big one in return."

"Well, I would like to offer you something. Or maybe have you something nice to me..."

"What do you want?"

"Come to my bedroom. I know that you do it when you bite...and I would like to know how it is like. Everyone I asked said that the roll in the hay is more than worth the blood. I am cuprous."

"Curious?"

"And I want to have sex without baggage. Without someone who imagines that I am Barnabas when she's with me."

* * *

"Guess who I saw today?" Iris asked Barnabas.

"Who?" he said, while stroking her hair.

"Oriana Falchi. The reporter that was here not so long ago.

"And she's been asking questions about me, I suppose?"

"Yes. She has."

"Julia already told me about her. Said something about taking care of her. Like making her stay for a few days at Wyncliffe. I didn't like her and I had to threaten with exposing worse secrets if she did anything...illegal."

"Yet, she has to be taken care of."

Barnabas stepped back.

"What are you suggesting?

"You could handle her, you have your ways."

"Barnabas, just because everybody in town knows about you and accepts you, doesn't mean that the people outside cannot be a threat if they find out. And it is not your secret anymore. It is everyone's. And everyone is threatened. Maggie is threatened, and Maggie means Sabrina. Xavier and Redwolf are threatened. The parents of the children who were under Kira's influence are threatened. The people who have jobs at the Davenport Center, or hope to get them..."

"Maybe we can head her off."

Iris shook her head with determination. "It is not as easy as you think."

"She's not the first outsider to come to town."

"Her job is to find out things. And she is focused on you. We have to deal with her."

"What do you suggest? That I force my will on her?

"It would solve some problems. And would keep her alive. Think about it, it is you or Sabrina. Or you could hold her at your place until you made sure she would not talk"

'You mean kidnap her? Like..."

Like Maggie...

* * *

There was a crowd of children around the pond. And adults, too. After all, it isn't every day that the head of a commercial concern is seen swimming in freezing water.

"Is he _really_ going to do it? Elsa pushed forward.

"Yes." Alma had misgivings about bringing Elsa. Suppose that she decided to try that herself. It had been a while since the last lecture, and Elsa was getting tired of being contrite.

"Look, Elsa." Alma tried to sound stern. "he can do it because he's got plenty of training. But you shouldn't do it. Understand? That's not something you can do."

"Aw, mom...I wasn't going to." Elsa said, unconvincingly.

Tommie and Joanna were looking curiously, waiting for Davenport to appear. Tammy saw them and her heart shrank. They looked so normal, so lively...There was a hint of cruelty in Tommie's eyes, but just a hint. Normal mischievousness.

Maybe one day she would be able to look at children without shivering.

Davenport stepped in, wearing a long bathrobe. Other men and women followed him. The Polar Bear club, Collinsport chapter.

Maggie saw them and shivered. It was _cold_. And she had backed this kook.

With the corner of her eye she saw Oriana with her camera. Quickly she turned her face away. This kind of notoriety she didn't need...

The men plunged into the icy water and swam some strokes. When they came out they were told how long they had stayed. Some were more pleased than others with the result.

Eventually Davenport's turn came. He took off his bathrobe and stood, thin and gawky, over the edge. Then he plunged.

"And this is the fellow Barnabas made me put on a tie for." Willie thought, rubbing his arms for warmth "Well, the boss of Davenport enterprises surely can keep a cool head."

Davenport came out, wrapped himself in a robe, and was told his time. He beamed.

"Seems that he broke his own record." Willie said, thinking of hot coffee.

Oriana snapped her camera. Nice photo of Davenport. It would be good for a story.

As for the other story...she looked around. Where was Barnabas, by the way? He wasn't anywhere near the pond...maybe he didn't care for this kind of thing.

Later, in the lodge, Maggie handed Xavier a cup of coffee.

"I never drink coffee" Xavier said firmly but kindly "but I'd accept hot cider."

Maggie lifted her eyebrows. :You don't drink coffee?"

"Coffee is bad for you."

Oriana clicked her camera.

Maggie turned angrily "You have no right to do that!:

Oriana was gone.

"She's a pain." Maggie said.

"Don't care to be seen with me?" Xavier said with a smile.

"I don't care to have he around. She's digging up a story on Barnabas. And if she does, if it becomes public what he is..."

"It would do wonders by the way of publicity for my Center" Xavier said grimly.

"And my political career."

"She has to be taken care of." Xavier said.

"Agreed" Maggie bit her lips "I would not want to be... directly involved. I will talk to Barnabas. Tell him it is his problem, and to solve it."

"And if he doesn't want to?"

"Then I'll tell him that I will give the job to Sabrina."

* * *

Carolyn looked at the old photos in the album, again. She and Vicky, together.

They'd had a lot of fun, the two of them. It was only now that she realized how much.

And they had taken Vicky away. As they had taken Jeb. As they had tried to take Uncle Roger away.

She looked at the next photo. Vicky and her at the Ferris wheel, eating cotton candy.

Nicholas stuck his head in. "Victoria Winters is on the phone."

Carolyn raced to the phone "Vicky?:

"I need help Carolyn. I have to get out."

"Yes, Vicky."

"Julia wants to lock me up in her funny farm. You have to help me."

"I will Vicky. I will do what is needed."

"They are coming for me! I have to go."

"Vicky!:

Only the dial tone answered her.

"Nicholas! Call the firm's lawyers. I got work for them."

* * *

He should have expected it. Maggie risked her political career. Julia could lose Wyncliffe and her license. Xavier and Redwolf could lose the center. Many people could lose their jobs.

It was not his secret anymore. It was the whole town's. And if he didn't protect it, others would do it for him.

It had been shocking to hear Julia's callousness in making plans to commit Oriana. But should he be surprised? Hadn't he given her the example once? There was still an unsettled account between them, and Julia was reminding him of it...

No.. he had the painful certainty that even without his previous example, Julia would do anything to protect her position.

It was not so long ago that he himself would have killed Oriana and thought nothing about it. When had he acquired this revulsion at the thought?

And Maggie...she hadn't even flinched when he had discussed Iris' idea of holding Oriana prisoner until they could reach an agreement. Yet she must have remembered her own experience.

Instead she had implied that if he did not take care of Oriana, Sabrina would. As she had handled Kira.

So those were the choices. Do nothing and sign Oriana's'death warrant. Or kidnap her and go through the Hell he had forced upon Maggie?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You can't take Vicky away!" Julia protested "she needs more treatment"

"Just watch me, Doctor." Carolyn said coldly "you have no right to keep her here, and you know it."

"You are doing her no favor."

"I will be the judge of that."

* * *

Frank stood by the window, watching the dusk settle over the rooftops.

Angelique was away. Would stay away for a while. And he was ready for Megan.

At last he would have some uncomplicated sex.

He didn't have long to wait.

"You are right on time" he told her.

"Thank you."

"Well, enough conversation. Let's do it." He began undressing quickly.

Megan studied him. There was something eating at him, and he probably would use this sex to let it out. She hoped that he did not lash out angrily at her, the way he looked.

"Do you want it with or without?"

"With or without what?"

"Biting."

"With. I want the whole package...I want to have a good time, for a change."

For a change. There was something wrong, very wrong between him and Angelique...

She had made a mistake getting those two together, she realized. Something that she owed him...

"Well, let's got at it, then."

* * *

Angelique smiled wearily when she saw the light up in her bedroom. Frank was still up, waiting for her.

Frank...poor Frank. It wasn't really his fault that he wasn't Barnabas Why couldn't she love him?

She tried, really tried. But it just wasn't there. When she went to bed with him, she kept thinking of Barnabas becoming jealous and coming for her.

But Barnabas wouldn't leave Iris. He was comfortable with her.

Being comfortable was not the same as being in love.

She went up the stairs as quickly as possible, trying to smile, trying to keep Barnabas out of her mind.

She wasn't prepared to see Frank and Megan together on her bed."

"You! How dare you! In my own bed!" she screamed.

Megan lifted her head, blood still smeared around her mouth. "Angie" she pleaded.

Angelique flattened herself against the wall. She screamed angrily at them. She knew that it was clichés that she was saying but she didn't care.

She left, slamming the door.

"Didn't you tell me that she'd be out all night?' Megan asked angrily.

"I thought..."

"You should have made sure. Do you know the kind of trouble you are in?"

"You think that she..."

"Why don't you ask Barnabas what she does to boyfriends who betray her?"'

* * *

Quentin looked at Vicky across the table. So this was the Miss Winters that Barnabas had told him about. Somehow he had imagined her to be different.

Buy why? He had seen photos of her, and her face matched...

Yet there was something strange about her. It was her face but...

There was a strangeness that cling to hear, an aura that he could not define...

Carolyn looked at him quickly. She decided that she'd better teach him his place before he got any ideas about seducing Vicky.

* * *

Angelique sat downstairs hugging a pillow. Frank hadn't been any better than that weasel Rumsen. She should have seen it earlier.

Why did she keep on throwing herself to such pigs? Couldn't she do any better than that?

Any better meant Barnabas. And he was too busy with Iris.

Footsteps coming down the stairs made her turn her head.

Frank stood there, wrapped in his bathrobe, white with fright.

"What...what are you going to do?"

"Do you care?"

"About me:" It was impossible to become paler, to get sicker...

"What about you? What do you think I should do with you?"

Frank couldn't find his voice.

"You are too scared to even say it." Angelique laughed "you are scared that I'll give you the same treatment I gave Barnabas?"

Frank produce a noise between a grown and a whimper.

"One thing for sure, he did not give out the spectacle you are giving out."

Frank's hands closed into fists.

"So I am not him!" he heard himself scream.

Angelique stared at him, amazed to find that there was still fire in him.

"I am not Barnabas!" he continued "And I don't see why you expect me to be! You think I don't notice? You spend all your time thinking about him! You are doing it now. You barely think of me, and when you do is to compare me to him! Well, I got tired of being a consolation prize. For how long did you expect me to put up with it? How much fun do you think making love to you is? At least when you get Megan, she is doing it with you, not with an imaginary Phillip.!"

"So it's my fault?" Angelique began to play with the handle of her handbag.

"You don't love me, baby. It is Barnabas you love. I am sorry that he doesn't love you back, but I don't see why I should be the one to pay for it."

"You don't see?" She kept playing with the handle. One little tug and Frank would be on the floor, gasping for breath.

"We tried, Angie. We tried and it's no good. I am sorry."

She let the handle slip from her hand,.

"Maybe you are right." she muttered "maybe I asked too much of you."

* * *

Sebastian Shaw cradled Roxanne Drew's head in his arms.

"It is going to be all right, baby." he repeated. "It is going to be all right."

He did not know what he was saying. If something had gone wrong with Roxanne, what could he do? He had no means to fix anything...

"Roxie..."

He had found her like this, crumpled on the floor, moaning as if in pain.

What could have caused this in her? It couldn't be sickness. Roxanne did not get sick. But then what? There were no wounds, nothing that would explain why she was unable to do anything but whimper.

Then, slowly, her eyes opened, tried to focus.

"Sebastian" she said very slowly, very sadly "Sebastian" she repeated.

"It is all right, baby. You are going to be all right.

She shook her head, slowly "I will never be all right again. I have remembered who I am."

"You mean...now?"

"Yes." She got up with effort "And we have to go to Collinsport."

* * *

Angelique wondered what she was doing at work. After last night she felt like handling out her resignation. Instead here she was, listening to Iris who wanted to have a reporter kidnapped.

"Well, I imagine it cold be done" Angelique said absentmindedly.

"Make sure that she is handled gently. No rough stuff."

Angelique nodded. "All right. You'll get that. Tomorrow night she will be at the Old House."

"Why not tonight?"

"All of our operatives are busy."

With Iris gone, Angelique studied the folders. Joe and Tammy were out.. Megan...she'd rather not talk to Megan. She certainly did not want the job. But Chris would be free tomorrow. He could do it.

She made her call to Chris, told him what eh needed to know and hung up so that she could concentrate in her own misery.

Half an hour later she had forgotten all about Iris and Chris.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Not bad, Tom thought. All that restraining himself was paying off. They actually trusted him so completely as to think that he would actually be gentle with that prying Falchi woman.

Sure he'd be gentle with her, he thought, until she started struggling, of course.

But he had to deliver her to Barnabas in perfect condition. Not even a scratch.

Well, let it be. It would be a trial run for Sandy. And that one he would really have fun with.

Tomorrow, he thought. And with that, he began practicing knots on a rope.

* * *

Willie stood patiently at the entrance of Collinwood. He had a right to see Vicky, didn't he? Aftere all, they had been friends then.

"Mrs. Collins will see you now." the maid told him.

Well, at least Carolyn received him, which was more than what Barnabas could say.

"Do you want to see me?" Carolyn asked glacially.

"I want to see Vicky"

"She can't see anyone. She's resting."

"Just for a few minutes. Just to know how she's doing"

"No visitors. Certainly no visitors who are friendly with Barnabas."

"Are you crazy? What has Vicky to do with...with this feud you are carrying with Barnabas?"

"Vicky is my friend. She wouldn't want to see you, anyway."

"I'd rather heard it from her myself."

"If you insist" Carolyn shrugged.

Vicky was sitting alone in her room, reading.

"Do you want to see Willie Loomis?" Carolyn asked her.

Vicky turned her face to Willie. For a split second Willie thought he heard a hissing sound, but it passed quickly.

"You" Vicky said coldly "You and Barnabas. Are you finding me for him so that he can come drink my blood tonight?"

"Vicky" Willie pleaded, then turned angrily to Carolyn "What have you been telling her?"

"The truth."

* * *

Oriana wondered about Nicholas. Yes, he told interesting stories, but the way he drank there was no guarantee they were true... If she didn't have anything better to go on than a drunken man's ramblings...

But if she got photos, it would not matter how drunk Blair was. Because there was a story there, even if she couldn't figure out what it was.

"Miss Falchi" he heard somebody behind her "Are you Miss Falchi?"

She turned. It was that man, Jennings.

"And supposing that I am, what do you want?"

"I can tell you what you want to know."

"Really?"

"But we have to be careful." He looked around him nervously "I don't want to be seen talking to you."

She smiled "Will you stop acting as if this was a bad spy movie?"

"This is real. Representative Evans doesn't want people looking into her closet. You know what happened to my sister? That was their way of warning me."

Oriana gulped. ?That thing was going to be tougher than she imagined.

"Do you know where Xavier Davenport jogs? Meet me there."

* * *

Quentin walked under the eyes of the portraits of the corridor.

All of them were there. Joshua, Isaac, Grandmother Edith. Daniel, Edward, Jamison...Jamison? Had Jamison grown to be such a fat man?

No matter, they were the Collinses who had made it, and they mocked him.

But not all of them had. Pale, weak Millicent Collins hadn't. Jeremiah hadn't, Caleb...

Carl Collins hadn't made it either.

"Was it worth it, Quentin?" the portrait spoke to him "Was it worth all your scheming and plotting to end up married like this?"

Quentin blinked. That was all the reaction Carl Collins got out of him.

"I made it! I am master of Collinwood now!:

"No" Carl laughed unpleasantly "you are a convenience to the mistress of Collinwood. You know that she'll never have children by you. All you have to do is say that whatever child she bears is yours. Quite an enviable position I would say"

Quentin turned his back. "Little twerp" he said bitterly "you always were a twerp"

"That's why you delivered me to Barnabas? Much good it did to you."

He went up the stairs, pursued by Carl's laughter.

And there he heard it.

...Deep breathing.

Curious, he followed the sound, up to Vicky's room.

"What are you trying to do?" Carolyn said from her room.

"I heard something." he explained.

"You were trying to get into Vicky's bedroom, weren't you?" she asked coldly.

"I wasn't"

"Vicky is off limits to you. You can tomcat with anybody you want, but you touch Vicky and it is no allowance for you."

"Carolyn!" he shouted angrily.

"What now?"

"You have no right to treat me like this."

Watch me."

She went back into her own room closing the door behind her.

Quentin though of how much he'd like to break her neck.

Then the thought struck him. If Carolyn died, he would be the master of Collinwood.

He had already killed a wife. Why not kill a second?

* * *

Xavier jogged on the snow, looking towards the spot where Chris and Oriana were talking. He knew what was supposed to happen and he would give Chris a hand if needed.

"Is that all you can show? Graveyard votes?" Oriana said with disbelief.

"But this is the real thing. The dead really vote in this town. They really get out of their coffins and go to the polls."

Oriana looked at him doubtfully. First Blair and now this...

"Don't look at me as if I was crazy or something. Just because you don't believe in those things doesn't mean they don't exist. I supposes you don't believe in werewolves, either."

"Of course not."

Tom looked around. Xavier was there, ready to help if it came to that.

"Too bad, because I am one."

Then, snarling, he changed shape.

She was frozen for half a second. Then she ran. he ran after her. Let her run. The chase was enjoyable, even if there was no kill at the end of it. She screamed as she ran. She stumbled and got up quickly. One part of her brain told her that there were no such things as werewolves, the other part told her to shut up and keep running.

Why had she come alone? Why hadn't she smelled the trap?

He hadn't caught with her yet. Maybe she could get to the lodge, to Davenport.

She stumbled and fell face down on the pond. She tried to get up.

Davenport was now moving closer. It was time to end the chase now. He jumped and fell on her back, making her stumble again.

Teeth flashed over her shoulder. A shudder ran through her. Now it would bite her. She opened her mouth to scream...

A wadded handkerchief was stuffed into her mouth.

"Need help?" Davenport asked Tom as he was twisting her arms behind her.

"Sit on her legs."

Davenport did so until Tom finished tying her wrists together.

"You taking her to Barnabas?" Davenport asked, getting up and helping keep her legs together so that Tom could tie them.

"Yes. She can find out all she wants about him. In one easy lesson."

Davenport thought that she should be allowed to dry inside the lodge, but didn't feel like arguing with the man he thought was Chris.

"You look nice that way" Tom said to Oriana.

His hand rested on her throat. So warm. he could feel the beat of her blood under his fingers. For one second he pictured the warm gush of blood that would spurt if he just used his teeth.

"Don't worry" he continued, carrying her to his car "I will not touch you. but Barnabas might. He likes throats like yours."

He put her on the seat next to his :But then, you don't know about Barnabas, eh? Well, you are going to find out."

Oriana strained against the ropes, knowing it was useless, that he had tied her too well for that.

"You could get an exclusive interview with him, too. That would be something, wouldn't it?"

She barely could feel her hands now. They were numb from the tight binding and the cold. Her clothes were wet. She'd catch pneumonia that way...

If she lived long enough to catch it.

He drove her to the Old House, taunting her, stroking her throat, and making sure that her efforts to spit out the gag were useless.

"Now you are really going to find out what's the matter with Barnabas Collins."

Both Phillip and Amy were gone, which made unloading Oriana easier. He preferred to give no explanations.

He let her slump on the floor while he put a lighted candle in a candlestick and opened the door behind the library.

'Now, are you going to tell me that you don't believe in vampires, either?"

He left her hanging from a hook in the wall with a note pinned to her chest. "One snoopy reporter, delivered as promised.".

* * *

There was something fishy about Vicky, Nicholas decided. Carolyn was too self-absorbed to notice the change and Quentin had never met Vicky before her disappearance.

He would find out what it was, if he had to turn the whole room upside down for it.

"Found something interesting?" Vicky asked behind him.

...Vicky's voice, yet so changed...

He turned and saw her smile A small tight smile, just a parting of the lips, just enough for a flash of teeth.

And a soft hiss...

"Please..." he begged "don't tell Mrs. Collins or she'll fire me."

She smiled again and he shivered uncontrollably. The hissing grew.

"You are getting too curious for your own god." she said, sarcastically " Just as Jason McGuire did."

"Jason McGuire?"

"He knew too much and wouldn't kept quiet. So he got too close to Barnabas Collins. It was a simple matter to get one idea or two into his head. And Barnabas was so out of control then and so paranoid that we did not need to put any ideas into his head... Remember McGuire the next time you want to get cute."

Nicholas swallowed.

"But if you behave and learn your place, we might have and use for you."

"We?" he stared at her "you are not really Victoria Winters?"

She shook her head "No questions if you want to keep your head."

* * *

Oriana hung from the hook, knowing that no matter how hard she struggled, she couldn't free herself before dusk.

She couldn't even try to spit the gag out. Jennings had tied a scarf around her mouth to keep it in place.

At least Jennings was gone and couldn't taunt her any more.

...but when the other woke up...

Light and shadows played on the inert gray face. At times it seemed as if the eyes flicked open, but it always turned up to be a trick of the light.

The candles were half-consumed by now. And Jennings had made sure that they were far enough from her so that she couldn't try to burn the ropes.

She felt her eyes close. She was tired and cold. Her wet clothes hung like lead from her.

Was that how she would die? Of exposure, waiting for those eyes to open? Or...Or he would wake up and.. and..

She felt the rope cutting her chest. Her knees must be giving way. She tried to fight it. To stay awake.

What for? So that _he_ would find her awake at dusk?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Barnabas came to with a vague feeling of having heard a strangled sound.

He straightened up slowly, focusing his eyes. Candlelight, weak as it was, hurt his eyes when he had just awaken. He rubbed them until they got the habitude of it.

Then the sound came again.

He listened more attentively this time. Rats, maybe? After all, the kittens were not grown enough to do a good job of it.

Then he saw the body hanging from the wall.

He rushed to it. Still breathed, the thought with relief, as he undid the gag.

He recognized Oriana, saw that the lips had already a blue tinge.

Cursing Megan, he took her down from the hook and took her out. How long had she been hanging there in those wet clothes, suffering from hypothermia?

"Phillip!" he called angrily If Phillip had let her hang there like that.

He realized that he would need hot water, plenty of it. Dry clothes. Call Kenneth... He laid her as close to the fireplace as he dared just as Phillip came in.

"What happened?" Phillip asked, Then he saw Oriana. "What have you done to her?"

"Me...?" Barnabas stared at him. "You don't know that she's been left in my room all this time?"

Phillip shook his head.

"Well, don't stand there. Boil water. Fill a couple of water bottles and bring them. Also a small basin for warm water. Bring rags and one of Amy's nightgowns. Heat one of the rooms upstairs. But first bring a knife." he added as he found that the knots would not be untied easily.

As Phillip rushed out, Barnabas went to the liquor cabinet and brought back some brandy. He lifted Oriana's head and tried to pour it down her throat.

"Take it" he implored her, "it will do you good."

She was still unconscious, but there were enough reflexes in her so she was able to swallow some of it.

"Here's the knife." Phillip said. "I am going for the rest."

Barnabas cut the ropes. The wrists had been cruelly marked, as the ankles would have been without the protection of the boots.

He undressed her. She couldn't be colder naked that she was in those wet clothes.

It was a brief embarrassing moment when he realized that she wore no bra, then Phillip was back with the rags and nightgown.

"Do you have the water bottles?

"Not yet. But I can bring some warm water."

It was not a long wait, but with Oriana's skin getting paler and paler, it seemed so. He didn't dare to bring her any closer to the fireplace and he had no body warmth to give he.

Then Phillip came back with the warm. water.

"Thanks." Go for more, and call Dr. Kenneth Anderson."

He began rubbing the warm rag over her chest and shoulders, then did the feet.

There were two more basins, and at last the hot water bottles. Eventually color came back to her face.

"We can dry her up now. And get her into the nightgown.

They also put socks on her bare feet before Barnabas carried her upstairs. He laid her on the bed. Phillip had chosen Josette's room, but he barely noticed it.

* * *

Nicholas appraised the gemstone that Vicky had given him. Even if it wasn't true that he could get his powers back with it, still it was a very beautiful jewel...

But he was getting his power back. He could feel himself tingle as it seeped into him.

Outside, by the window, Derek fluttered. What was Blair doing anyway? Seemed to be holding something...

He came closer and saw what a big stone it was.

How much would a fence give him for that stone? He'd have to be careful, not to let the sheriff suspect, but...

Nicholas turned his face and saw the bat there. And his power told him that this was no ordinary bat.

Smiling he extended the stone towards the bag and spoke to it. "Come in" he said " I command you to come in."

Derek fluttered against the glass. For one second he knew fear. Then all he knew was the stone...

Slowly he drifted into the room, changed shape, and stood in front of Nicholas.

"You are not Barnabas, and certainly not Megan" Nicholas studied him. "What's your name?"

"Derek Pearce"

"Look into this, Pearce" Nicholas put the stone in front of Derek's eyes. "Look deep into it and tell me what you are doing here."

* * *

"Angelique! Chris!" Megan shouted angrily "I want both of you in my office."

Angelique looked startled at Chris. What was wrong? Tom only gave back a knowing smile. He knew what would happen next. He would get fired for what he did to Oriana. Well, that would give him much more free time.

* * *

Vicky looked at Nicholas coldly "Do you know what time it is? What would happen if someone saw you come into my room?"

"I have something to show you. Come, it is important."

"It'd better be, if you want to keep your head." she growled while slipping into a bathrobe "All right, show me."

Derek was still standing in the middle of the room, just as Nicholas had left him.

"Who is this?"

"A spy of the sheriff's. Name of Derek Pearce."

"A spy?"

"The sheriff has had Carolyn watched since the story of the gulls."

"How much does the sheriff know?"

"He knows that the child won't be Quentin's"

Vicky stared at Derek "Does he have any idea of who the real father will be?"

"No. Only that Carolyn keeps going to singles bar looking for a healthy specimen to impregnate her. But we might make sure."

"We cannot afford to kill the sheriff this time. So, we will use our friend here to keep him off the track. How did you catch him by the way?"

"He was out the window, flying around."

"Flying around?"

"See?" Nicholas pulled at Derek's upper lip, baring his fangs.

"And he works for the sheriff?" Vicky lifted her eyebrows. "Does the sheriff know this about him?"

"He knows. And he knows about Barnabas and Megan Graham. He's a good friend of hers."

"Megan Graham?"

"Used to be Todd before the divorce."

"She could be trouble." Vicky admitted.

Nicholas looked at Derek again. "He's like Barnabas" he said. And I put him under in less than a minute." He slapped Derek "See? he doesn't reach, does not even blink."

"And you think that you can do the same with Barnabas or Megan?" Vicky said with irony.

"Why not?"

"Don't even try. You are lucky that his mind was untrained. You try the same stunt with them, and you will have to do a lot of fancy explaining.

* * *

It was warm. Soft and warm. That much she knew. and she remembered the hands, how gently they were warming her.

She moved and no rope cut her. She could move her arms and legs freely. There was a sting at her wrists, but it seemed far away, more like a memory of pain.

She must have escaped, she thought, as the smell of Ben-Gay reached her. Or somebody must have found her...

Contentedly she drifted into sleep again.

"She is going to be all right" Kenneth said turning to Barnabas. "Just keep her warm and well fed."

"Maybe you should give her some antibiotics."

Kenneth sighed. "That would help if she developed a bacterial infection, but if she catches a virus, as I think she might, all you can do is wait until she gets better. Make sure that she gets plenty of liquids.. And plenty of rest.

Barnabas wondered how much rest she'd get when she saw him, but said nothing.

* * *

Angelique watched unmoved as Frank drove away to the hotel. It had come to an end. No matter how much they tried, the pretense had grown too thin.

"Good luck, Frank" she said without rancor. "maybe your next girl will treat you better than I did."

Frank had been brutal in the way he had handled it. He might have done it on purpose, engineered it so that she could surprise him and Megan making love. And she hadn't even been real angry. Hurt in her pride, maybe, but that was all.

Was it her pride that had made her give the kidnapping to Chris and then say nothing to Megan about it? Maybe the thought that it was partly her fault had prevented Megan from firing her along with Chris. And after that, she hadn't had the heart to resign, either. Of course, she was demoted. The responsibility of running the agency during the daytime was now Tammy's, not her.

She shrugged. Her job wasn't the most important thing. After all, she still had money left from Rumsen. Still, it was reassuring somehow that all had not gone out the window.

She thought of Barnabas. With Frank gone, she could think about him without feeling guilty. Think that maybe one day he would come back to her.

The last time they had been together it had not worked. And he had Iris now.

For a brief moment she pictured the tow of them together, in bed.

Why her? What could he get out of Iris that he cold not get out of her?

* * *

Oriana opened her eyes slowly.

"Well, Hello, ducky!" Frances said, smiling at her. "you had a bad time, but doc says you'll be all right."

Oriana looked around "Where's he?" she said with fear in her voice.

"He got fired for what he did to you. Don't worry, you are safe now."

"This isn't the hospital."

"No, it isn't"

"Where is this?"

The room was old and elaborate. No sign of electric outlets. Only several candelabra holding half consumed candles.

"It this the Old House?" she asked, tensing up, "Where Barnabas Collins...lives?"

"Yes, this is it."

Oriana jumped out of the bed and ran to the door.

"What are you doing? You can't do this!" Frances protested while trying to push her back on the bed.

"He is here, too!" She shoved Frances back and ran out of the room,, racing down the staircase.

Phillip caught her before she reached the door.

"Where do you think you are going? Running around with no shoes on? You want to catch pneumonia?"

"Let me go!" Oriana kicked and spat at Phillip, trying to escape him.

"Don't hurt her" Frances said from the top of the stairs.

"Don't hurt her? Phillip had already been kicked twice, very hard. "What about telling her not to hurt me?"

Somehow the two of them took her back upstairs and forced her to lie on the bed.

"All right" Phillip brought her hands together and laid them on the headboard. "Get some surgical gauze."

"Phillip!"

"I can't be holding her like this all day."

"Barnabas will not like this."

"He'll like it less if she finds out she's been running around in her condition."

Finally they tied her hands to the bed and stepped back.

"We can't keep her like this." Frances insisted.

"Maybe you are right." Phillip got his breath again and with his breath, he got his brain back into functioning order." I am going for David's chain. Just don't untie her while I am gone.

"Let me go" Oriana pleaded again with Frances.

"It is freezing cold outside." Frances said calmly.

"But he will kill me."

"I told you that Chris will stay away from here."

"I mean the other one, Barnabas."

Frances looked at her, astonished. "You shouldn't be afraid of him. He got you warm again, and got Dr. Anderson to come look after you."

"I...saw him in the coffin."

"Yes, it can be a shock the first time you see him. But don't worry about it. You are safe here."

"He had me kidnapped by Jennings, who.. who.."

"Chris is an imbecile, and he got the sack because of what he did to you. Barnabas hired him because he figured that a professional would be gentler than he would. He was wrong."

"But...but why?"

"To keep you safe from Mrs. Jennings."

"_Mrs._. Jennings?"

"Chief assistant in charge of dirty tricks for Representative Evans. Barnabas was Ms. Evans campaign manager once, and she certainly does not want anything written about him."

Oriana gulped.

"You could get killed if you tangle with her." Frances insisted. "Your best chances are right here, with Barnabas. He will not hurt you, you'll see."

Phillip came back, carrying the chain with him.

"Well, here it is." he fastened one end the bedpost. Let me have your foot and we'll untie your hands."

"No!" she protested."

"I don't have all the time in the world." Phillip crossed his arms. "either I chain your foot or you'll remain as you are."

"Honey, no one here wants to hurt you." Frances insisted. "we only want to make sure that you stay in bed where it is warm and can get plenty of rest."

"I will not help you in any way. You can force me, but I will not put up my foot for you."

Phillip smiled imperceptibly. "So you would rather put up a fight? That sounds fine to me."

"No, Phillip" Frances interposed herself between Phillip and Oriana. "let me try." she turned to Oriana. "why do you want us to hurt you? I don't want to. I am here as a nurse, to help you get well. Don't you want your arms free again?"

Reluctantly Oriana nodded. She didn't extend her foot, but didn't fight them off when they took it and chained it to the bedpost.

"It's got a lot of slack, see?" Phillip showed it to her while Frances untied her hands.

"It won't be so bad, ducky. You'll see."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

This time it was Amy who came up. Oriana looked at her with hostility. She knew very well whose sister she was.

She was carrying a stack of magazines with her. More of those. Oriana sighed. They had brought her a lot of reading material, and a portable radio. And Frances kept trying to make conversation. with her. But she didn't feel in the mood for it. She was only too aware that dusk was only a few hours away, and that when dusk came...

She felt cold. Barnabas was not human...He was...

The knowledge of it would not go away. Like the chain on her foot.

Smiling shyly, Amy deposited the magazines, a and as she did so, her fingers brushed Oriana slightly.

Oriana stiffened. Frances saw this, but didn't comment. She knew that Amy had been hurt needlessly, but also that there was no point in admonishing Oriana.

Fortunately, the arrival of Dr. Anderson prevented any more embarrassment.

Calmly he applied the stethoscope to her chest and asked her to cough.

"Are you getting enough rest."

"I don't have much else to do." she pulled her foot and showed Kenneth the chain. "They made sure I didn't."

Kenneth nodded. They were right. If they hadn't done that, you'd have run outside and caught pneumonia at least.

"I have to get out of here."

"Not until I say you re well enough to do it. You caught a bad chill hanging there."

Oriana bit her lips, not sure what to answer.

"As your doctor I am ordering your to stay in bed, understood?"

"You are not my doctor" Oriana said between clenched teeth. "_He_ brought you here."

"You needed it."

"What kind of hold does he have over you? And not only you, but also Phillip, and Frances, and that creepy kid."

"Creepy kid?"

"Amy Jennings. She stands there and smiles, not saying a word."

"She can't talk, not yet."

"I know some of her story." Oriana grumbled. "her brother told me some of it before he got to business."

Kenneth grimaced. "I hope that you have enough sense not to blame her for the actions of her brother. She is a nice kid who had a bad break."

"Why is she here?"

"So that she would not have to stay with her brother, who was having too many problems of his own to be of much help."

"So _he _" there was no mistaking who she meant "has her here to do her a favor?"

"Surprising as it might seem to you, that's the case. As for the hold he has on Frances, well, it is just that he was the one who got her back on her feet after she tried to kill herself."

Oriana stared. "You are putting me on."

"I am not. All right, I know what your problem is. You have seen to many 'B' movies. I suggest that you throw all those notions away, along with the movie Indians, and the Stepping Fetchitts that you might have seen in the past. It will help you to understand your situation a lot better."

"What is there to understand?" she said mulishly. "I was forcibly kidnapped and I am now chained to the bed."

Kenneth turned around and dug into his medical bag. "I figured that I should bring you a copy of this." he said.

Oriana read the signed statement with surprise. "Why would _he_ sign such a document?"

"To keep you from being railroaded into a mental institution or worse."

"You mean your wife's clinic?"

"Yes, after all, it would do the clinic no good if you were to print what you found out about one of Julia's therapists, so my wife decided to protect herself." Kenneth shook his head sadly. "It was a shock for me to understand that she night even contemplate such thing. In any case, it scared Barnabas enough to sigg this so that Julia would no longer think about locking you up...Then he realized that Julia was not the only one. That too many people were threatened by you.:

"Like Representative Evans and Mrs. Jennings."

"And Davenport. And the sheriff. And God knows how many others. Surprising as it may be, this is the safest place for you to be.

"Which is what Frances and Phillip have been telling me all along."

"They are right."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Then I'll tell you something that you will find harder still:"

With as few words as possible he gave her an account of the riot and its aftermath.

"You mean that he actually pleaded for their Civil Rights?" she asked incredulously.

"It told you it was hard to believe."

* * *

Anselm Trask knew that it was trouble when he saw Sandy come into his office.

"You have a problem, Sandy?" he asked mildly.

"Yes. I have to talk to you."

"About Barnabas Collins?"

"How did you know?"

"I am not a mind reader." he laughed "but you are always discussing him."

"You know that he isn't human."

"I know that my definition of human has to be changed to include him."

Sandy shook her head "That's not what the Bible says."

Anselm sighed. "Haven't you learned anything from your experience with Sister Kira?"

"And now he's kidnapped that reporter."

"It's certainly no secret. I will be visiting her soon, to reassure her."

"Are you going along with it? Are you willing to go that far to protect him?"

Anselm looked at her hard. 'How are your children doing?"

"You are changing the subject."

"I am not. Have they fully recovered from their experience with Sister Kira?"

She blanched "We are not supposed to talk about it."

"Do you realize that Miss Falchi was asking questions about her? That she was on her trail?"

Sandy gulped. "But..."

"You are a good mother Sandy. Such a good mother that you are willing to kill whoever threatens your children. Miss Falchi threatens your children..."

"...I..."

"Were it not for him kidnapping her, how far would you have gone to protect them?"

* * *

She had fallen asleep again. She hadn't meant to, but she had slipped into it. And she wasn't prepared for the nip on the nose that awoke her.

A furry face was peering down at her.

A kitten.

She touched it and the kitten responded by snuggling up into her hand.

"Isn't it pretty?" Frances said. "Amy brought it in to keep you company."

"Amy did it? Why?"

"She likes you, honey."

Barnabas came into the room.

"You!" Oriana backed way "don't come near me."

"All right, I won't" Barnabas knew that he had to be at his most conciliatory if whatever negotiations he had to carry out. Then he saw the chain and his face darkened.

"She got scared and tried to run away." Frances explained. "And it is too cold outside, she was not well enough..."

"I see." he left the room and went to meet Phillip.

"I imagine that the chain was your idea." he tried to control himself. "It is all right. I was told what happened, so don't try to explain again.."

"We had to do it."

"I told you not to try to explain. I will go along with it, this time. But better pay attention to this. She's having a tough time as it is, and I don't want you to make it worse. None of what you did to David, understood?'

"Understood." Phillip nodded He had never seen Barnabas so close to anger before Never had he felt such fear in his presence.

"I better not find out that you treated her with less than the respect she deserves as a human being."

Having thus warned Phillip he went to her room again, wondering how he was ever to patch things up with her.

"I think you'd better leave us alone, Frances" he said to her "No, don't worry. It will be all right."

Frances and Amy left he room leaving him aloe with Oriana, who was trying very hard to control her fear.

He took a chair and sat as far away from her as possible.

"You deserve an apology. Several of them, in fact. I should have never let Chris handle that job. I should have suspected that he was still having problems, but he had begun to act normal again..."

"Normal?" Anger won over caution in Oriana. "What's normal for him?"

"Good point... Well, he had begun to behave the way he did before Amy... you know what happened to her?"

"Yes, they told me about it."

"Now she's a lot better. When I think of the way she looked when they found her, and the way she hung from me, as if she was drowning, I can understand Chris' anger. It does not excuse what he did to you. But you must realize that he could not afford to prosecute the men who did this to he. He was, and is, very bitter about it."

"What about you? You are the one who had me brought here."

"I know." he looked sheepish "I wish I could have handled it differently."

"What are you going to do with me?"

"Offer you a trade,."

"What kind of trade?"

"I can give you a lot of good stories. If you accept them, that would make me your source. And once I am that, you will be duty bound to protect me, or be booted out of the profession."

"Are you serious?"

"Very serious. I can give you exclusive coverage of the dynamics of an Indian tribe as they become business partners in a new venture. I can get you to talk to the leadership who is partnering with Davenport, and I can let you talk with the traditionalists who object to the relationship. I can get you an exclusive interview with both Henry Redwolf, and with Old Munsungan, the local shaman who opposes him. I can let you talk with the technical staff at the Davenport Center, about the technology involved in hydroelectric energy and its potential. I can let you get the environmental group that is backing the scrimshaw shop, as long as it is made on bones or antlers, without any whale bones. I can let you in into the internal deliberations of the local Democrats. I can let you know of the politics behind the Environmental Center. Collinsport is not just a quaint little town, it is a place where the first steps towards a transformation of the economy may be taking place."

"And you can give me access to all this?"

"Considering my relationship with Margaret Evans, I do not see why you are surprised."

She looked at him as if seeing him for the first time.

"I bet that there other questions you are dying to ask me."

She licked her lips, but said nothing.

"In answer to the first one, yes, I am. In answer to the second one, yes, I do. But don't worry. I have no intention of going for your neck. Not unless you tell me you don't mind."

"Do the...others tell you that?

"Yes. It is a question of mutual trust. I trust that I will not go hungry and they trust that no unpleasant consequences will come of it."

She looked down, not trusting herself.

"You are torn." he said, amused. "You are scared. But on the other hand you are curious. Professional curiosity, which is the worst kind. And if you ask me about it, I might volunteer a demonstration."

She nodded. "And you told me you were a consultant" she said.

"When?"

"At the party."

"Well, you asked me what was my occupation, and I am that, at least part time."

"But you are..."

"Vampire is not a job description. You'll find very few people willing to pay for that. If I had to rely on my fangs to pay my bills, I'd be in big trouble with Ma Bell."

"Ma Bell? What could they do to you?"

"Anything they want. They are a monopoly."

In spite of herself, Oriana laughed. He had played her for a straight man...

"Feel better now?" he asked.

She nodded imperceptibly.

He realized that all that time she had been shooting furtive glances at his mouth.

"You want to see them?" he offered, trying to sound as natural as possible.

"Yes." she whispered.

He pulled his lips back and saw her become rigid at the sight.

"Not too pretty, but..." he said apologetically.

She had had enough of him for today, that much he understood. And maybe it would be better for her if he were not so much around while she was recovering.

"All right, Frances" he said, stepping out. "you can come back in."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Well, Joe, out with it." Megan said.

"You had no right to fire Chris as you did." Joe said accusingly.

Megan took a pencil and broke it. "I had every right. Barnabas said 'gently'. Instead he nearly killed her from exposure."

'He's had a bad time."

"Barnabas was furious, as he had every right to be. What this is going to do to our reputation I'd rather not try to guess."

"You can't fire Chris. He needs this job."

"I am not running a charity. I need to turn a profit every month. It is going to be a lot tougher after what Chris did."

"I am the owner of this place, at least on paper" Joe insisted mulishly.

"Just try it." Megan could barely control her anger. "Just try hiring Chris over my head and try to run this agency without me."

Joe accepted the reproof, bowing his head, and the next time he spoke his tone had softened considerably.

"Chris is my cousin. I feel responsible for him. Couldn't you give him another chance?"

"I gave him another chance once, and see what it got me? How often must he shaft me before I get the message? But if you want to do something for him, try to get him to accept psychiatric treatment."

"He isn't crazy!" Joe was shouting again.

"He nearly killed Miss Falchi."

"Something went wrong..."

"And if I hire him again, what guarantee do I have that something won't go wrong again, and we end up with a corpse in our hands? I know it hurts, but your cousin is dangerous."

* * *

Barnabas would be coming back to Wyncliffe tomorrow. Julia sighed. She hoped he would not try to lecture her on why it was wrong to railroad the Falchi woman into Wyncliffe, even if it was only for a few days and call it the result of a "bad trip".

What hurt her most was Kenneth's reaction. Barnabas, well, if he got too high and mighty, he would find out that she had a good memory. But Kenneth...

She didn't notice it when Roxanne Drew appeared in the room.

"Doctor?" Roxanne said, politely.

Julia lifted her eyes "You? I thought you were in Washington."

"I am not needed here anymore. And we had some unfinished business, you and I."

"Your memory, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Have your remembered more of your past?""

"Yes. In fact, plenty."

There was malice now in her face, but Julia missed it.

"What was it that your remembered?"

"About 1840. You. Barnabas. Valerie." she laughed and caught Julia by the wrists, locking her gaze "But don't worry. I won't bring that up, yet. I also remembered who I work for, and what I am supposed to do."

Quickly, she bent her head over Julia's throat and punctured it.

She drank more than she needed to for just control of Julia. There was now this need to hurt in her. But she stopped before it became dangerous.

"Now you will take my orders, doctor, you understand? Don't say anything. Just nod your head.

Julia nodded.

"That's better. From now one, stop treating David Collins. Keep on seeing him, making him lie on the couch and spout all the jargon you want. But all the injections will give him will be saline from now on, except when you will give him something to break out in a rash, or vomit, so you can say that there are complications and you need to adjust the formula. He is not supposed to get any better for a while. Understood?"

Julia nodded again.

"And not a word of this to anyone" Roxanne licked her lips with evident pleasure. "Later I'll tell you what else I require of you."

* * *

Angelique stared at the fire, hugging herself.

Frank was gone. Megan had put her on probation. And Barnabas did not know she existed anymore. What was the point of anything? What was the point of trying if all it got you was loneliness?

"Barnabas...I want Barnabas" she said, shivering. "that's all I ever wanted."

But Iris made it so much more difficult...

More difficult than Josette?, she chided herself. She had handled Josette, she could handle Iris.

She stared hard at the flames until figures began to form.

* * *

"He's off to Wyncliffe again, tomorrow." Iris said with irritation. "again at Julia's beck and call."

Phillip nodded sympathetically "it must be hard for you."

"We used to be a team, he and I. But not anymore. He's even gone to bed with Maggie. I imagine he likes her better.."

"I think it is because of Miss Falchi. He's still upset about what was done to her."

"And he blames me for it." Iris shrugged "after all, it was my idea to call on Megan to handle the situation. I had no idea that Chris would do what he did...I thought only to spare him."

"I know you did. But still he can't help remembering how cold she was when he found her."

"Screw him!" Iris cried in frustration. "does he want me to be perfect?"

Phillip laid his hand on hers.

And as he did, twin figures formed on their wrists. Figures with a curved arrow that pointed upwards.

* * *

There was a faint noise of weeping coming from Oriana's room.

It was her. She was sitting in bed, holding the chain in her hands, convincing herself again that she would not be able to take it off.

Barnabas fought back his desire to comfort her. She was brave and tough when people were around. She should be allowed the privacy of her fears.

...If only this wasn't Josette's room...the one in which Maggie was stayed when she still believed she was someone else...

"She needs to be alone now." Frances said to him in the hallway.

"I understand. Yet there is a thing I must do before I leave."

"Remove her chain?" Frances understood him.

"Yes. I can't leave her like that with Phillip around. For his sake as well as hers. That sadistic streak of his..."

"You realize that there is only one way that you can take the chain off, and in her condition..."

"I need take very little. If I can control myself, and I think I can, I will do it."

He left Frances and went to meet Phillip. "Phillip I need your help."

"What is it?"

"Would you mind giving me your arm?"

"What for?"

"I want to .. to put Oriana under my control and I want to be sure I am not hungry so I can take only the bare minimum."

"But why me? You got Amy, and Frances..."

"I went to Amy yesterday, Frances about four days ago. It is too close for either of them. Come Phillip, it will not hurt you in the least."

Grumbling, Phillip pulled up the sleeve of his left arm (he was glad it was not the right one. He did not want Barnabas to see it), and extended it to Barnabas. "But I want a couple days off" he said, as he felt the teeth cut into him.

Once satisfied, Barnabas let Phillip go. "All right," he said. "two days. But wait until I get back."

"Thanks.

Oriana could not repress a shudder when she saw him at the foot of her bed.

"I am leaving for Wyncliffe." he said, easily." so you don't have to worry about me for a while. Frances and Amy will take good care of you, and I don't think that Phillip will give you trouble. Reverend Trask will be back, and so will Dr. Anderson."

"That's...that's good." Oriana acknowledged.

"I want now to take your chain off."

"You want, but can't?" she said with heavy irony.

"I want and I can. There is one way. It will be quick and you'll feel little pain."

Oriana lifted a hand to her throat. "No...not that."

"I will not invade your personal space by trying for the throat. Just extend one arm and close your eyes"

"No!" she crossed her arms and stared hard at him.

"Why do you want to make it hard? You know I could just overpower you."

"So do it. It won't be any better just because I say that you can. Not with this chain."

"I don't want it to be this way. I don't want you to hate yourself for being helpless."

"I am in your power. And I am not letting you have a clean conscience over this."

Barnabas stepped back. This was going to be harder than he had first thought."

"Not even out of curiosity?" he cajoled her.

"Not even them"

"I don't think that you've got any. Not enough to make a good reporter."

"I am a good reporter!" Oriana shouted at him.

"You are not even a real journalist. You work for 'People' magazine."

"What's wrong with that?"

'People' magazine is nothing but fluff. All trivia and celebrities. That's what's wrong with this country. You all go for the flashy stuff and the real important stories never get written. Look at you. You got a very important story on a small town's response to the energy crisis, and also one on changing Indian relations with the general population. But do you care? No, you are happy with Davenport swimming in freezing water, and chasing after me because you think at some time past Maggie and I had an affair."

"You...You..."

"As a journalist, you are competent potato peeler."

"You! You!" she shook her finger at him. "You think it is easy breaking into print? Do you think that I would no like writing for 'The New Yorker'. 'People' is all I can do...hey! What you doing? Let me go!"

Barnabas had grabbed the hand that was shaking the finger and him, and brought it to his mouth, nipping at it quickly,

"Let me go!" she protested, but her voice lost pitch, as he asserted her power over her mind.

"There, it is done" he said, releasing her.

"Is that all?" she asked with disbelief.

"There's just no satisfying you, is there?" he asked with a smile. "For the record. I agree with you, You are a good reporter that needs a good story to break through. A story that I can give you in exchange of your protection as your source."

"So why?"

"So that you'd be so mad that you'd forget about being afraid. It worked, didn't it?"

"And you have now control of my mind."

"Just a small part. It prevents you from leaving this house " he released her from the chain. "and from using the phone. As for the rest, you are on your own."

"Glad to know that I am still my own woman."

"There is one thing I'd like you to do, though."

"What is it?"

"Befriend Amy. She's a nice girl and would like to make friends with you. It isn't her fault that her brother has problems."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"How did you manage without me?" Barnabas asked Julia as soon as he got to Wyncliffe.

"Very well. you'd be surprised how well this place runs without you."

"I was afraid of that." Barnabas grimaced "that's the problem with vacations. While you are away people realize that you are not indispensable. How's David going?"

Julia lifted her hand automatically to her throat. "We seem to have hit a snag. The treatment isn't progressing as fast as we first thought."

"You said it would be a matter of weeks..."

"It was a very optimistic estimate. It may take longer."

"How much longer?"

"Three, four months."

"Well, David is young. He can be patient."

* * *

"Amy, wait! Oriana called her as she was leaving.

Amy turned, eagerness and hurt in her face.

"I never thanked you for the kitten" Oriana smiled. "Nor for anything else you brought me."

The smile lit up Amy's face.

"Would you like to be my friend? I have treated you rotten, and you didn't deserve any of it."

Amy nodded vigorously, then ran out of the room.

What was the matter with her? Oriana wondered. Sure, it wasn't her fault what her brother had done, but still she was one weird kid. Why had she been so willing to satisfy Barnabas' request? He had barely driven away, to Wyncliffe, and here she was, befriending Amy, as he had asked her.

Maybe he had more control of her mind that he admitted.

Amy's return interrupted her musings. She was now carrying her writing pad and a sheaf of papers.

"What is that?"

"for you" Amy wrote on her pad before depositing the papers on her bed.

"For me? What are they?"

'I wrote them' Amy wrote 'tell me what you think'

Lord! she had gotten drafted as a critic!

* * *

The next morning Tom dropped at Angelique's house for drinks.

"How are you doing?"

"Not bad.

"I am sorry I got you in trouble with Megan" Tom feigned regret. "I don't know what came over me."

"Megan can go hang herself."

"In her case it would not do any good." he paused "I heard that you and Frank broke up."

"Easy come, easy go."

"There seems to be very few people who care about us lately. It is going to be a lonely Christmas for us."

"Amy's not coming back to live with your, yet?"

"She prefers staying with Barnabas."

What was wrong with her?, wondered Tom She had been so beautiful when he had met her in the mausoleum. Bright eyes, sharp fangs...

Now she was just a whining mass of nerves. And she had hunted doe eyes...

But he would snap her out of it.

"Barnabas will come back to me" she said with finality.

"Angelique..."

"You'll see. He'll come back to me."

* * *

Phillip and Iris laid together in front of the fireplace.

"Maybe we should be more careful" Phillip said "Amy and Frances know what we are doing, and they would tell him."

"We have an arrangement, Barnabas and I." Iris said. "he goes to be with whoever he wants, and so do I."

"Still, I don't think that he'll like it."

"He's always telling you to get yourself a girl, doesn't he?"

"Still, doing it with _his _ girl."

"I am not his property."

"But this is his house. It isn't right."

But they remained there, chained by the marks on their wrists. Not caring how many people knew what they were doing.

* * *

Nicholas watched Quentin from the top of the stairs.

A string. that was what he was tying to the stairs. So that Carolyn would trip on it.

Quentin was a very clumsy murderer. And devoid of imagination at that. That string was a cliché, and the most unreliable way to kills someone with so many different people going up and down the stairs. And eve it if was Carolyn who tripped, there was a good chance that she would survive the fall, and after that, Quentin's goose was cooked. Carolyn, would have no trouble tracking the 'accident' to its source.

And since Quentin would only get a pittance from Carolyn's will, it would do him no good. He knew it already. He had been present when Carolyn had dug out a distant relative as a heir if she died with no children. If there were children, Quentin would be better provided for, but we would never be the master of Collinwood..

In any case, Quentin had to be taught a lesson not to pry into his and Vicky's affairs.

It would be better of Vicky knew of this and took care of the problem.

* * *

Elsa pushed open the door of the Old House. She knew what mama had said about dropping in unannounced on Barnabas.

But Barnabas was not in town. Ands he wanted to see the kittens. What was wrong with that? She wasn't coming to stick needles in anyone's fingers, this time.

Iris and Phillip gasped when they saw her stride into the foyer. At least, we were hidden from view so she would not see them. They both knew her acid tongue, and they'd rather not have their relationship described by her.

Frances met her. "What do you want?"

"Just to see the kittens. Nothing else.

Frances looked severely at her. Alma was a too indulgent mother, she decided. But before she could tell Elsa to go away, Amy appeared at the top of the stairs and waved at her.

Elsa waved back, and when Frances turned her head she knew that Elsa would stay for a while, no matter what she thought,.

Amy hugged Elsa effusively, regretting that still she was not able to speak.

It didn't take much cajoling to get Amy to introduce her to Oriana, who was reading Amy's work while stroking a grey kitten.

"So you are the reporter lady who wants to ruin us all?"

"Ruin your?"

"That's what mama said. She says that you want to write about Barnabas, and when that happens the tourist trade will disappear.

"What else does your mother says?"

"That if Barnabas does not take care of you, she will."

* * *

Tammy and Megan were going over the accounts again.

"I don't like the idea" Tammy finally said "starting the paperwork to get Chris committed. and behind Joe's back, too."

"Something has to be done about Chris. If we don't, he'll kill somebody."

"Chris insisted it was an accident."

"Accident? Left her in wet clothes in a cold room by accident? No, it was deliberate.

"Still, I don't like it."

"Neither do I." Megan admitted "Life is full of decisions we wish she did not have to make."

"What about Angelique? I still don't like the way we humiliated her."

"If she had been playing with a full deck she would not have put Chris on the case. And if she's not, I don't want her making those kind of decisions."

"She was very upset."

"No more upset than Barnabas when he found Miss Falchi freezing to death in his home."

* * *

Roxanne bent over Phillip. This man had knowledge that she needed. And she knew of an infallible way to get it.

He was asleep, mumbling something about bottles. Roxanne smiled. She wanted t talk precisely about bottles.

He moved, as if somehow aware of her presence. His arm shifted, laying palm up over his face.

Roxanne pulled back her lips. Just one nip and all of Phillip's secrets would be hers.

Then she saw the scar.

She pulled back. Somebody had gotten to Phillip before her...and that somebody might not be a friend.

Barnabas... but Barnabas did not like to feed on men. And he had been left out of the game.

But Megan, his ex-wife? She had been involved once. She might be again. And if she was, and she was the one who bit Phillip, then any attempt to obtain that information would betray her presence to the enemy.

No, the information that Phillip had would have to wait.

* * *

"I see that you area reading Amy's papers." Phillip said to Oriana.

"Yes. Do you know that she is good? She could get herself into journalism, if she wanted to."

"And if she could speak."

"I think that it is psychosomatic, so it should go away."

"What does she write about?"

"What else? Barnabas. Seems to be the favorite theme of conversation around here. I am surprised that they have not nominated him for a Nobel Peace Prize. yet.."

Phillip looked at her. "You don't believe it?"

"I find it difficult, yes. After all, he did hire Chris Jennings. And I am a little tired of everybody telling me how lucky I am that he's the one holding me and not somebody else."

"It is true. And if you don't believe me, then I can show you something that will make you change your mind."

By the way Phillip was defending Barnabas, Oriana guessed that he must be feeling guilty over his affair with Barnabas' girlfriend. But she said nothing about it. Amy had already mentioned her own fear of what Barnabas would do if he found out. She had already mentioned what had happened when she had made him very angry.

Should she mention it to Phillip? Tell him to be more careful. Would he appreciate her warning?

"A while ago he wrote these letters to all his friends" Philip came back with a manila envelope " I can tell you the circumstances. If after reading them you still don't trust him.."

* * *

Just now her car had to stall. Sandy looked under the hood with despair. It was no good. She hadn't the faintest idea what all those parts, moving and non-moving, were there for.

"Are we staying here long?" Cindy asked from the back seat.

"Seems so." Sandy answered with frustration.

If it wasn't for the kids, she'd leave the car and walk to the nearest phone. But she couldn't leave them alone. And it was too cold for them to walk... Yet she might have to take them along. Soon it would be cold in the car, too.

She kicked the tires and banged the hood closed.

While she was considering what she could do next, Barnabas flew overheard.

"You seem to have trouble, don't you?" he asked, materializing next to her.

"You? What are you doing here?"

"George asked me to keep an eye on the road, to find any cars in trouble. Since the nights are quite long it is no trouble. You have a problem with your car?

"Yes." she lifted the hood "can you tell me what it is?"

Barnabas looked at the motor. "I haven't the faintest idea." he confessed.

"You mean that you cannot fix it?"

"No more than yourself."

"But you are a man!

Barnabas smiled ironically "Well, this is the first time you admitted it."

"You know what I mean! And if you can't fix cars, what good are you?"

"I can get the garage to come tow your car where it can be fixed. There is a lodge not far from here. You can walk to it and stay warm.

She shook her head.

"You think you won't be safe with me?"

He saw something move inside the car. He crouched down and saw the children in the backseat. "I see that you might have a problem there.

He took off his Inverness coat and opened the door.

"Keep away from them!" Sandy kicked him.

"I wanted to let them have this..." he explained mildly.

"Don't you dare touch them!"

He turned. "What are you afraid I will do to them?" he said coldly.

"Just don't touch them, understand?"

"So you still believe it." he said slowly. "It was Kira who twisted their minds to the point that they killed Buffy. But I am the one who is a threat to them..."

Sandy crossed herself.

Barnabas shook. But before she could do it again, he caught her by the arms.

"Look" he said angrily at her. "I don't care what else you say about me. But don't you dare ever to accuse me of attacking children!"

"You have never done it?'

"Never!" he let her go. "I have done other things, but never that."

Sandy crossed herself again.

He caught her again and shook her hard.

"What have I ever done to you? he said, pronouncing every word slowly "that you think that you have the right to treat me like this?"

"Grab me from behind one night, and leave me all weak and disoriented."

"I see" he continued, anger mounting in him. "Getting you credit with Willie doesn't count. Getting you into Davenport's business doesn't count. There is only one thing that matters to you. Only one thing that counts."

He pushed her against the car, forced her head back, and bit her throat angrily. If she was going to hate him, let her at least have a good reason for it.

"I should leave you stranded here" he said after releasing her "but I cannot do that to your children. I'll have the car towed away. In the meantime, cover them with this."

Then, after handing her the Inverness coat, he vanished..

* * *

Oriana could not believe that he could be involved in so many different things.

Maggie Evans' campaign, the OSHA investigation, the Davenport deal, notes on patients at Wyncliffe, Bread for the World...

"Doing some reading?" Frances asked.

"I had no idea he was so...busy."

"Why shouldn't he be?"

"I don't know." Oriana admitted.

"You just won't believe what everybody is trying to tell you."

"I see that you have already started the canonization process. But he has his weak spots."

"None that I know of."

"Like what he tried to do to Amy when he found out that she was peddling dope."

"He had a right to be angry, didn't he?" Frances crossed her arms, daring Oriana to contradict her.

"What do you think he'll do when he finds out about Phillip and Iris.?

"He will understand what happened."

"You want to bet on that?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Why couldn't he hold his temper better?, Barnabas thought as he approached Collinsport What he did to Sandy was inexcusable. All she wanted to do was protect her children...

Maybe it was because of her holier than thou attitude. Maybe it was her accusing him of hurting children... the idea that he could do _that..._.

Still he had no right to treat her the way he had done. His temper was too volatile. He couldn't go on losing it each time things did not come out as he wanted.

He wondered how his life would have been different if he had learned to control his temper.

For one thing, Jeremiah would not have died in that stupid duel.

Jeremiah...had he truly understood the value of friendship? Evidently not, or he would have never pressed the trigger.

Jeremiah had deserved better that what he got.

Memories welled up in him. That Christmas party with his family. Sarah, still a baby, in his mother's arms. Jeremiah and Laura...and Priscilla.

How long ago it was since he thought of Priscilla? A shy, frightened girl. His first wife. Married to her by his father, and resenting it. He had ignored her cruelly, punishing her for his father's decision. She had hoped that a child would change that, but she died in childbirth, and the baby, a boy, was born dead.

...It hurt so much to know about the only son he had, and how he had died...

The candlelight flowed out of the Old House, welcoming him. It could make him think of other times.

The place looked lived in now. Amy. Phillip. Oriana, who by now would be on her feet. Frances...

His own little family.

He stepped in briskly, deciding that by tomorrow he would arrange for Daniels to come, so that Oriana could see that he could deliver stories to her.

And stopped cold.

Iris and Phillip were embracing, half-naked.

"You!" he picked up Phillip effortlessly and threw him against the wall. "How do you dare? And in my own house, yet!"

Phillip looked at him stupidly. But Iris was quicker to react.

"How dare you! You can go to bed with Maggie any time you want, but of me, it's the chastity belt?"

He turned to her, malice in his eyes. "You like him better than me?"

"Yes! she shouted back.

There was something familiar about the scene...something...but his fury would not let him think.

He caught her by the wrists and shook her. "Well, if that is what you want..."

Then he saw it. The mark in her hand. Dumbfounded he turned to Phillip and saw the identical mark in him."

"Jeremiah!" he realized.

He stepped back, releasing Iris, who rushed to Phillip's side.

"How's he?" he asked.

"What do you think?"

"Better call Dr. Anderson, then.?

His temper his terrible temper... when would he ever learn?

* * *

Angelique sat bundled in front of the stove. She was lonely. And it hurt her so much to be lonely.

She glanced back at the cabinet behind her. Lonely enough to...

But there were not liquor bottles in the cabinet. She herself had made sure there were none, so that she would not succumb to the temptation.

Then Barnabas was in front of her, holding a paper bag.

"Barnabas.." she said.

"Iris and I...it is over." he said with finality.

She ran to his arms. "she's not for you." she whispered. "we belong to each other."

"Indeed we do." there was irony in his voice, but eh didn't catch it. "We are two of a kind."

She tried to guide him to the couch. "Come with me"

"Wait. First a toast. To the two of us."

He took the bottle out of the paper bag."

"But I don't drink" she explained.

"Indeed you don't" he smiled meaningfully while filling the glasses. "I had forgotten. But so did you. After all, I was the one who drove you to drink."

"You didn't. "

"It was living with me that did it. Well, you forgot. Or you would have never played that trick on Iris and Phillip."

She paled "What trick?"

"I saw their hands. Just like Josette and Jeremiah. And you behind it all the time."

"I swear I..."

"Don't make it worse by lying. I threw Phillip around. I could have killed him easily. Just as I killed Jeremiah. but what do you care about that?"

"You don't understand..."

He was at her side now. Cruelly he caught her by the hair and dragged her to where he had left the glasses. "You'll be drunk after you move back with me. Just like the last time. Well, I am going to save us time."

"What?" she fought not to scream.

"I am going to make you drink this whole bottle. I am going to make a drunk of you here and now."

"Please, please don't"

"Come on." he pulled her head back and lifted the glass to her mouth. "It is only the first sip that hurts."

"No... please, don't"

He pushed the rim between her teeth and began tilting it, noting with amusement the desperation in her eyes.

The glass tilted further. The liquid almost touched her lips.

"No!" he pulled the glass away, throwing it to the floor "I can't do it!"

He released her and moved away.

She stood there, shaking, her eyes shining with tears.

"Why?" he finally asked.

"Why?" she repeated his question, not understanding it."

"Why do we do it? We know better than this, you and I. Why can't we stop? You know that I am not good for you. I know I shouldn't lose my temper. Yet we still do it. Can we ever learn? What is it with us that does not allow us to learn?" he covered his face with his hands. "I threw Phillip across the room. I could have killed or crippled him. When Willie told me how I had beaten him I was ashamed of myself, but I believed that nothing like that would happen again. Yet it did."

"It is my fault" Angelique admitted.

"It doesn't matter. The truth is that no matter how hard we try, we manage to stay in the same place."

"You didn't pour the drink down my throat, after all," she said quickly.

He shook his head, sadly. He took the glasses and washed them. He dried the floor. Then, the bottle under the arm, he went to the door.

"Goodbye, Angelique."

"Wait! Don't go!"

"I have to. For your own sake." he turned to her. "Leave Collinsport. Start a new life for yourself and forget that I ever existed."

* * *

"Just a slight concussion." Kenneth said. "He will recover."

"He will be all right, then?" Barnabas asked nervously.

"Yes, he will"

"Will he be better here or at the hospital?"

"Depends"

"On what?"

"On whether you plan to sweep the floor with him again."

"Never!" he said with more conviction than he felt.

"Then I see not reason why he can't stay here."

The women gathered around Phillip looked at him as he entered the room. Iris with anger. Frances with encouragement. Amy with relief, and Oriana as if she was enjoying a private joke.

"Phillip" he said softly.

Phillip could not repress a shudder when he saw that towering figure over him.

"It is all right, Phillip."

"Now it is all right? After you nearly killed him?"

Barnabas nodded, accepting Iris' reproof. "I shouldn't have lost my temper."

"Well, a fine time to decide that."

"You were doing it in his own house." Frances interposed angrily. "you couldn't have found a worst way to let him know."

'Oh, shove it!" Iris said.

"She is right, Frances" Barnabas said mildly.

Phillip got up halfway. "I...I wanted to tell you.. you didn't have to find out that way."

Barnabas took Phillip's hand and helped him get up. "Phillip if you want to go, I'll get you a room in the hotel. I'll pay for it."

"You don't want me anymore?"

"I do. I wish you stayed. But I wouldn't blame you if you left."

"Then I'll stay."

"Can I come visit him?" Iris asked.

He looked at Iris. There was anger in her eyes. At him. And a bit of love for Phillip, too.

"Yes, you can" he said wearily.

* * *

"Come in, Quentin." Carolyn ordered him.

He obeyed. What was she up to now? Had she found another way to humiliate him?

"Look at these photos!"

Him tying the string on the steps. Him poisoning the brandy. Him arranging a booby trap in her car...

And none of them had worked...

"As a murderer you are a disaster." Carolyn sat back, with a cruel smile. "You fail at everything you do, it seems."

"But how...how?"

"You underestimate me, my dear husband. Now sign this."

"What is this?"

"A written confession of your attempts. If anything happens to me, the police will know who the main suspect is."

"I won't!"

"Then I'll turn in the photos to the police."

"You wouldn't!" he tried to bluff her.

"Why not?"

"You need a father for your child."

"I have to be alive for that. I'd rather have an illegitimate child."

Quentin ground his teeth. He thought that there should be a way around the bitch.

But he couldn't find it. She he just took the pen and signed his name on the dotted line.

At the back of the room, Nicholas and Vicky smiled at each other.

* * *

...Bottles...bottles arranged in a row. And an old face peering over them...

They were large bottles. They kept growing and growing...and he was being pulled towards them.

He was falling...falling from Widow's Hills He had missed Jeb Hawkes and he was falling...

Falling on the bottles.

They grew and grew. The old, reptilian face stared up at him with something that could pass for a smile.

"Welcome, Mr. Todd. We got a bottle ready for you."

He fell through the bottle neck. Floated until his feet touched the glass bottom.

And he screamed. Even after he woke up, he kept screaming.

* * *

Willie was uneasy. What Barnabas was asking of him was crazy enough. And knowing the real reason for it didn't make it any easier.

"It has to be me, right?"

"I can't trust anyone else. She'd fight and may be able to overpower Frances or Amy. And Phillip... I told you my reasons for not wanting Phillip to do it. And on top of that, he had another nightmare again.

"About bottles?"

"Yes. So you see, he's not in good mental shape for what I need."

Willie sighed. He felt like screaming to Barnabas that he was just trying to exorcize the memory of what was done to Maggie in 1967, and that it would not work. But he refrained. Barnabas probably knew it as well as he.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

She had fought. Willie's face showed scratches and he was out of breath. Even now, wrapped tightly in the blanket and gagged, she looked like she might make trouble.

"You all right?" Barnabas asked Willie with concern.

"Yeah". He wanted to shout that he was not all right. That this whole thing was screwy. But it would be no use.

"You know where to put her?"

"Yeah." Same place where he had held Maggie years ago.

He wondered if Barnabas was fully aware of why he was doing this. Probably he was. With all the psychology books he read, there was no way he would miss the meaning of his actions. He was reenacting a particular unpleasant episode from his past and trying to tack a happy ending to it.

And he was going to help him do it.

Barnabas looked apologetically at Oriana who looked daggers at him, and managed sounds, that even muffled by the gag, sounded like threats.

"I know that you are uncomfortable." he said softly. "but it won't last long, and you'll find it worth it."

She snorted respectively.

"Just try to be patient, and it will be over before you know it."

He remembered other face, also with a cloth in her mouth. He remembered the fear and hurt in those eyes as he, downstairs, played a cat-and-mouse game with her father. Yes, it was over. Yes, she had recovered. Yes, she had a promising political career. Yet...

But there was only defiance in Oriana's eyes. he looked at Willie again and was shocked by the anguish he saw in him.

"It will be all right, Willie" he repeated.

"Yeah." Willie thought that it would be all right for him and for Oriana. But what about Barnabas? Would it be all right for him? Why did he keep hurting himself like this?

As the headlights approaching the house told them of Daniels' arrival, Barnabas descended the stairs.

"It ain't right." Willie muttered, holding Oriana closer. "It ain't right what he is doing to himself."

Oriana snorted again.

"Yeah, I know. It is a bummer" Willie agreed.

"Well, I see that you still live in this ruin." Daniels said as he entered. "when are you going to put modern conveniences?"

"When I can afford the taxes that will come with them."

"But this is your cousin's property."

"Elizabeth lets me stay here as long as she can use it as a tax shelter."

"And you put up with it?

"I do not find it too inconvenient most of the time. Well, you did not come all the way to talk about my living quarters. How are things at the grassroots.?"

"Bad. I can't drum up enough enthusiasm for the front runner."

"Carter, eh?"

"Carter" Daniels nodded. "What gets me is that we could have Kennedy."

"Not after Chappaquiddick."

...Carter, Kennedy. Chappaquiddick... Oriana realized what she was listening to. Daniels was a member of the local Democrats and knew what was really going on... She leaned forward a bit, trying to hear every word of it.

"I am not sure" Daniels grumbled. "From what I hear, Chappaquiddick seems to be a dead issue."

"Seems so because Kennedy is not the front runner. Let him be it, and you'll see how it all changes."

"There are a few Jerry Brown people."

"You are not thinking of endorsing Brown, I hope."

"At this moment I feel ABC: Anybody But Carter."

Were the Maine democrats so disenchanted with Carter? Oriana strained to listen.

Then Willie sniffled.

It was a small sound that didn't attract Daniels' attention, but Oriana turned her head around and shot murderous glances as Willie, who had to bite his lips hard not to laugh.

It was a while until Daniels had said all that he had come to say, and by then Willie was tired of standing still in the same spot trying to control his sniffles. Eventually Daniels got up, and soon the headlights outside announced his departure.

"Well" Willie said with relief. "it is over."

He had taken off her gag by the time Barnabas was up again "Well, what do you think?" he asked.

Oriana licked her dried lips before answering "Is that the inside dope on the local Democrats?"

"Yes, it is. Am I forgiven for putting you through this.?"

She waited until Willie had unwound the blanket from around her. Once her arms were free, she hugged Barnabas. "I know of people who would kill for this kind of story." she said.

He hugged her back, a huge grin in his face. "Don't you think that Willie deserves a hug, too?"

Oriana looked at Willie. "he kept sniffling all the time " she complained. "Daniels could have heard him and..." Suddenly she remembered her situation and laughed. "Of course, he deserves one, too." she said embracing him.

'You are a very classy lady." Willie said.

* * *

"Did you find what the trouble was a the Old House?" Vicky asked.

Nicholas shrugged. "Barnabas found out that Phillip and Iris were lovers and reacted accordingly. He now feels terrible about it, of course."

"Did he do anything to Phillip?" Vicky began tapping her fingernails on the table.

"He threw him around. But nothing broken."

"Except maybe a memory block?" Vicky said meaningfully. "Phillip escaped before he was ready. Up to now, he doesn't remember any of it. But if he did...

"Do we kill him?"

Vicky considered it. "No." she decided. We can't draw any attention to ourselves."

"With Jeb Hawkes..."

"Jeb Hawkes was a blind. He was supposed to fail. We are not. No, we have to find another way of dealing with him."

"We can use Pearce" Nicholas suggested.

* * *

"So you are determined to leave? Tom asked Angelique.

"Yes. I am determined. Barnabas is right. It is best for everyone if I leave."

They were sharing a cup of coffee at Chris's chicken farm, Angelique having accepted his invitation before he drove her to the train station.

"I am sorry" Tom said. "it is my fault, really."

"No. I am the one who did it this time. I just can't control myself and do these hateful things, and then sit back and expect a medal."

She began to cry quietly.

"Don't cry." Tom patted her cheek. "he's not worth it."

"Yes, he is."

"I love you, Angelique, more than he ever could." he said vehemently.

"Chris!" she said, surprised.

"I have loved you for a long time." he took her in his arms and kissed her.

"No.." he pushed him away, not violently. "thanks..." she managed to say. "but.."

"I will make you forget Barnabas." he said taking her in his arms again. "he's not for you. He was never for you."

"You are mistaken"

"We are made for each other. We think alike the two of us. Have done so since that first time."

"What first time?"

"Barnabas got you brainwashed into being a social worker. But that's not you. I know what you are really like. Do you remember how it was?"

'How it was? When?"

"In the mausoleum. Don't you remember? You came out only at night, then. You were the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

"In the mausoleum?" she stared at him, "Chris? ..How?"

"I am Tom Jennings. I never forgot you, Angelique. I know what you taught me. I know the real you."

"Tom!" all the color drained off her face.

"You were magnificent then. You knew what you wanted and you took it. And whoever crossed you, paid for it. yes, you and me, that's the way we are."

He held her closer, kissing her violently.

"Please...please, Tom."

He kissed her in the mouth. "Don't say please" he said when he released her to catch his breath "Don't beg. It doesn't got with you, begging. That's why I loved you."

She stood transfixed at him while he kept speaking.

"Am I not better for you than Barnabas ever was? I love you for what you are, no for what you might be."

She shook her head, trying to protest.

"He's made you forget what you area. But I'll make you remember."

Before she could react he caught her wrists and chained them in manacles.

"They are iron" he explained "and you are powerless against them. You will remain here until you come back to your senses."

"You can't keep me here." she protested as he secured her manacles to a chain on the wall.

"I can. No one comes here ever, and you are supposed to be leaving town, so no one will miss you. No, you'll stay here until you become again the girl I saw in the mausoleum."

* * *

He was in the bottle. Inside the bottle now.

And there was this creature looking down at him. Every now and then it would flick out a reptilian tongue.

But it looked more like a giant praying mantis than a reptile...

He was no alone. There were other bottles and each bottle held a man or a woman inside, all beating against the wall, all screaming at the same time...

He could see the face of the woman next to him...She looked familiar...

From the window Derek watched Phillip toss and turn in the bed. From the way he was acting, soon he would wake up screaming and bring Barnabas in, so that he could tell how much he remembered of the dream...

And that was what Nicholas had sent him to prevent.

He glided in to the room, floated over the sleeping Phillip.

Quickly he materialized, immobilizing Phillip under his weight, covering his mouth with his hand.

Phillip struggled as Derek drank of his blood and forced control over him.

"You understand that you must never dream like this again?" Derek said to Phillip, just as Nicholas had told him he must.

"I understand." Phillip nodded.

"You know nothing of bottles. You have no idea what happened after you fell from Widow's Hill."

"I don't know what happened to me after I fell from Widow's Hill." Phillip repeated.

Satisfied, Derek vanished to report his success to Nicholas.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Poor Barnabas" Frances said.

"Well, I agree that finding his girlfriend like that must be a shock" Oriana agreed half-heartedly "still he overreacted."

"They were doing it behind his back, in his own house."

"I understand that they had an agreement, him and Iris, that they were free to have other affairs."

"But there are ways and ways."

Amy giggled. She was aware that Oriana was needling Frances intentionally, and she had to agree, that while Frances' doglike devotion was admirable, she found it somewhat short in judgment.

"What about you, Amy?" Oriana asked. "Do you agree with me?"

Amy opened her mouth, managing to make some sound, then, her face red with embarrassment, she went for her pad.

"Are you encouraging her to talk?" Frances asked warily.

"It think that she's ready for it. And the sooner she does, the better. She wants a career as a reporter, and she'll have a better chance if she's not hampered by a psychosomatic ailment."

"Barnabas thinks that she isn't ready for it."

"He treats her like a child, and she acts dependent on him. But if you treat her like an adult, it is a different story. She wants to talk."

Frances crossed her arms. "You hate Barnabas, don't you?"

"I don't. My opinion of him is considerably higher than it was when I was first brought here. But still I remember that he was the one who hired Jennings."

"He didn't know what he'd do."

"Back where I come front, we call it a 'good cop, bad cop' act."

"It isn't like that at all."

Oriana knew that she'd get nowhere arguing with Frances. For her, Barnabas was always right.

And what did she really think? Well, she liked him a lot, more since he had made her a witness to the opinions of a high ranking local Democrat. Had promised even more articles in exchange of her not saying anything of what she knew about him.

Still, she was a prisoner in this house, not allowed to go outdoors.

And he _had_ hired Jennings.

Break

She was powerless against the iron manacles. As long as she could not free herself of them she would remain a prisoner of Tom Jennings.

...How could she have done that? Created that monster?...

For Tom Jennings _was _a monster. She had heard him speak long enough to convince herself of that.

He came into the room.

"Feel better today? he asked jovially.

She shrugged.

"What is it?" he took her by the shoulders and shook her. "You are not happy?"

"How can I be happy with these?" she lifted her manacled hands.

"I explained to you. They have to stay there until you come back to your senses. Do you remember how it was with us? How much fun we had?"

"It was wrong." she protested.

"Wrong!" he pushed her away. "You are talking like Barnabas again. He's no good for you, I tell you! There is no right nor wrong for those like us. We are special, you and I. No one tells us what we can or can't do!"

"No."

"Don't fight it. Don't fight yourself. Come with me and be happy."

"Your way?"

"Your way. Angelique. The one you taught me."

Angelique sobbed. "I don't want to."

'Yes, you want." he kissed her. "Stop lying to yourself."

She went limp.

"Why don't you rape me and be done with?" she said wearily.

"I don't want it that way. I want you. I want you the way you were in the mausoleum. When you stood there, in your white gown and opened your mouth" he traced the curve of her lips with his fingers. "I remember the way your mouth felt against my throat."

"I don't have fangs anymore, Tom."

* * *

"Do you want to come to our next meeting?" Trask asked Barnabas.

"I don't think it would be right. Not after what happened with Sandy."

"What happened between you and Sandy?"

"I lost my head. She kept calling me names and crossing herself... I wouldn't have minded it. But then she acted as if I was going to hurt her children..."

"That story that Kira put about..."

"I shouldn't have lost my temper and bit her like that..."

"I know that she has been difficult lately."

"It isn't just Sandy. There is also Phillip. I just saw him with Iris.."

"So? Whoever said you had to be perfect?"

Barnabas stared at him, not understanding.

"You think that you are different from the rest of us? Well, you are not. You get caught in the standard vaudeville joke and you react better than most men would."

"Still, with my strength, it is much more dangerous..."

"Yes. But you shouldn't feel extra guilty because of it. The only thing that amazes me is Phillip's lack of brains. Couldn't he have been more discreet?

Barnabas looked unconvinced.

"Do you know why Sandy is giving you such a bad time?"

"I attacked her in 1968 and left her very weak."

"It isn't that." Anselm chuckled." she is sexually attracted to you. Of course, she's a married woman and a dutiful one. So she covers up for her real feelings this way."

"Attracted to me?"

"Don't be surprised. You should see how many of my parishioners lust after me."

* * *

Tom would not let her go, Angelique realized. What he wanted was his dream girl. The one with fangs.. And she could never be that now.

But maybe she could trick him. If he believed she was his dream girl again and released her hands...

* * *

"Are you going to give a party?" Oriana asked Barnabas.

"Just a small one, for friends. For Amy's sake. "he explained. "Would you mind attending? I know that you are still irritated with me.."

"That is wearing out fast." she admitted.

"Then you'll participate."

"One thing only. I want to be able to go outdoors."

Barnabas shook his head. "not yet."

"Why not?"

"It could be dangerous for you. They are leaving you alone because I am handling you. If somehow they get the idea that you are escaping, or trying to, before I am through, er, convincing you, they might try something themselves."

Oriana sighed. "All right, you win. But it is going to cost you another article."

"Fair is fair."

* * *

"Do you remember how it was then?" Tom rested his had on Angelique's shoulder, nuzzling her.

As if he expected her to bite him, she realized, shuddering.

"Don't be afraid" he said, almost gently.

"I am not afraid" she gathered her courage. "I... I am remembering."

"Are you?"

"Maybe if I saw the mausoleum again.."

He looked at her, Yes, the mausoleum could be what was needed to jog her memory.

Yet it might offer her a chance to escape him...

* * *

The kittens fought over a piece of ribbon. Amy picked up one of them, and petted it, in spite of its protests.

They were so soft, so sweet, those kittens. And they purred so loudly...

Little purring machines, that's what they were.

As she held the kitten close, she could almost think that the sounds came from her own throat.

She had been making sounds in her throat lately. At least when she was with Oriana. They way Oriana kept shooting questions and making jokes it was difficult to keep pace with the writing pad, so that frustration led her to try to speak.

And Oriana said that she liked her writings, that she could be a writer one day.

But Barnabas had told her not to rush things... and Barnabas was so kind, so gentle, so willing to take her in his arms and let her fall asleep there.

She knew how great a capacity for affection Barnabas had. He knew how in the past he had been denied any expression of it and how it had twisted him inside.

Oriana saw her and smiled.

"How's the future Nobel Prize of Literature doing today?"

* * *

Angelique hung limply as Tom carried her inside the mausoleum. There was no way that she could resist him.

She had tried to talk him out of tying her up, back at the farm, but he had been adamant. She would go to the mausoleum, but only bound and gagged. He did not trust her otherwise.

She had fought and pleaded, but it had been no use. He had used pieces of cloth to bind her, and it wasn't painfully tight.

But it was secure enough, and she couldn't break free.

He carried her in his arms, like a bridegroom, across the threshold.

'Here we are, love. Does this bring memories to you?"

He placed her against the wall.

"Yes, look at this place. Do your remember how it was, now?"

Then he heard her whimpers.

It couldn't be. She couldn't be making those noises. His dream girl did not whimper...

Angrily he looked at her. She had frightened eyes, and she had been crying.

And he smelled the fear...

"No! I want you to be like you were then!" he shouted at her.

Angelique could only shake her head.

It couldn't be...This couldn't be his dream girl...She was an impostor.

Angelique saw his face change, saw the anger come out. What had she done? What would he do?"

"You don't want me to have any fun!" he shouted at her..

She whimpered. She could not stop herself.

He looked at her with narrowing eyes. "Then I'll have fun with you, then."

He had given her every chance. If she didn't take them, so much the worse for her.

She saw his tongue lick his lips, his nostrils flare...

"So this is it." she thought.

But he could still give her one last chance. Let's see if she would avail herself of it.

And he knew that she wouldn't

"I wonder where is the coffin you used?" he said lifting her in his arms. "maybe that will help you remember."

He settled for the nearest one to dump her in.

"Yes. I think that this will help you remember. Pray that you do remember, darling, because this is your last chance."

* * *

"Not a bad party, isn't it?" Frances handed Oriana some hot cider.

"No." Oriana admitted. "In fact, it's very nice."

Frances beamed.

"Say Frances, were you ever afraid of him?"

"Never."

"Not even the first time?"

"The first time he came to me I had swallowed a whole bottle of sleeping pills."

Then Frances went on a long description of her suicide attempt and how Barnabas had saved her, and put her back on her feet again. And how his shoulder had always been available for her to cry on."

Julia looked at Oriana from a distance. "You think that you are getting somewhere with her?"

"We are negotiating how many articles."

"You think that it will work?"

"She's smart enough not to blow potential "New Yorker" material for the sake of a "National Enquirer" article.

"What about Phillip?" Julia changed the subject. "Did he have any more dreams?"

"No. It is a complete blank how."

"Yes, the blow you gave him, might have triggered some memories, but it wasn't enough."

"I hope that you don't suggest I hit him again."

"Well..." Julia had to admit to herself that there was a good theoretical basis for that kind of shock therapy. But also knew that Barnabas would not hear of it.

"I'll better warn him to be careful around you." Barnabas laughed.

* * *

She had to break the manacles. At least free one hand. She beat the hands against the sides of the coffin. It was no use. The cloth harness that held her arms close to her body was giving way, she noticed. But unless she could take the chains off, it would be of no help.

got rid of the gag it would do no good. The only one who would hear would be Tom, still waiting for his dream girl to come back.

She had to get that iron off her wrists.

* * *

Willie attacked the buffet with relish, in spite of Louella's admonitions not to be piggish. It was good to be at one of Barnabas' parties as a guest. When he remembered the Claret Cup reception...

Why did that pop into his head? He had not thought about that one for years.

It was that thing with Oriana, he decided. Like it or not, it brought to him memories of the way things were back then... Even if they were gone, he still could not get rid of them.

"Willie, you are a mess" Louella reprimanded him. "you have a pastry in each hand and a third in your mouth."

"Huh?"

"And don't speak with your mouth full."

His face reddened. He was acting like a slob in public, her realized. Like a semi-literate ex-con. Like a redneck...

It was because of what Barnabas had made him do to Oriana. Now he was acting like he was in '67... he let down the pastries he held in his hands, managing to eat the third with a minimum of decency.

It wasn't his fault that he acted like a slob today. It was the way things were...

And irrationally, he was angry at Louella for pointing it out.

* * *

She was a mess. Tear marks on her cheeks. Puffy, a runny nose, a whine that would not stop...

How could he have deceived himself into thinking she was Angelique?

Whoever that weepy girl was, it wasn't the Angelique he knew. No, His Angelique would never cry nor beg. She would go hunting with him.

But this girl was made to be hunted...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"The end of the road for you, love." Tom said almost jovially.

Angelique did not steer as he freed her legs and led her in the direction of the water edge.

She could not hope to get free here. Not unless...

"It is a nice drop, don't you think?" he said "You have a choice. Either jump, or let me catch you."

...If Tom did not know of the caves, if he had never been down there...

"Since no one can hear you with all the noise the sea is making, I think we don't need this." he removed her gag.

"What are you going to do with me?"

"I'll let you run. And when I catch you I'll kill and eat you."

If only she could get rid of the manacles...

"You can start running now." he said, stepping back "I will give you a head start."

* * *

Willie was the last one to leave the party. He hung at the doorstep talking to Barnabas while Louella tried to pull him away.

'You'd better go." Barnabas finally said. It is late now."

"Aw, it is not so late."

"It _is_ late, Willie. There are things I must do."

"Like what?"

"I am hungry. Why don't you go home with Louella? You need a good night's sleep."

As he closed the door he saw Oriana watching him in that mocking expression she wore in his presence.

"Willie is the only person I know who can get drunk without alcohol."

"Is it true what you said?"

"What did I saw?"

"That you are hungry."

"Yes. This party kept me so busy that I just forgot about it." he saw her flinch and added, amused. "No, it won't be you. Not unless you do want it."

"Like I wanted it the last time?"

Barnabas shook his head. "I explained to you why it had to be that way. I couldn't leave you like that around Phillip. It is a mild case, yet the fact is that he has SM tendencies."

"Like Chris Jennings?"

"Much milder, but still to be watched." quickly he took out his black book and studied the names on it.

"Is that how you do it?" Oriana managed not to laugh. "with a little black book?"

"Yes." he said, surprised that she would find anything funny about it.

* * *

He wasn't far away, she knew. It would only take him two or three leaps to fall on her. Which he would do as son as she got bored with the game.

But if she kept running and making it interesting, he wouldn't attack.

He expected her to try for the car or the road. She feinted for them a couple of times, then as she began to hear his panting, she quickly changed directions.

She zigzagged, knowing that it kept him excited. She looked in the darkness, trying to find his shining eyes there.

She was tired, but she didn't dare rest. To stop running was to die.

She could move her arms more freely now. But her wrists were still caught in the cold iron of the manacles. Even that way, she could go down and reach the caves.

She heard a noise to there right. He was now a few feet away, studying her, wondering what new unsuccessful trick she would try. She could almost see the sharp white teeth of his muzzle.

She had to do it now. She knew where he was now, and how fast she had to move.

She moved closer to the edge. Her feet found a foothold. There was another rock down there that she could reach if she jumped.

She screamed as she jumped. For one second it seemed that she had missed the rock. Then she felt firm ground under her feet.

He was above her. He couldn't see her form where he was. But he could go down to investigate...

Then she was pulled from behind. She screamed as a heavy rock went flying over the edge.

She saw it fall. A strong hand supported her, and another closed over her mouth as soon as the rock hit bottom.

She hung there, looking at the jagged rocks below, knowing that he was still hunting for her...

Tom howled. The bitch had jumped, after all. He growled at the beating waves. But it was no use. She was dead down there, and her blood was being washed away by the water and her body was growing cold very fast...

It had been a mistake to do it this way, he thought changing shape again and going to the car. he shouldn't have allowed her to jump.

"He's gone" Roxanne Drew said.

She lifted Angelique effortlessly until she was standing next to her.

"Thanks." Angelique said.

Roxanne put her hand on Angelique's throat and tightened it. "Go into the cave. Now."

"I think he's gone."

"I said, go to the cave, Valerie."

* * *

Amy hung from Barnabas' arms, feeling herself fall asleep.

Barnabas stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. It had been long since he had been able to sit by the fire with someone on his lap. Not since Sarah...

"It was a nice party, wasn't it? he asked her.

Amy nodded, making strangled noises in her throat.

"Don't strain, Amy. Don't force yourself" he said gently.

Amy nodded again, this time without noises.

"You can use the pad" he said, kissing her forehead again, then drew her closer. "Amy, I once had a sister, I loved her very much. I lost her. I lost her twice, in fact. But if you want, you can be my sister now. Do you want to?"

Amy nodded again.

Oriana watched the two of them. It was a beautiful scene, she thought. Almost made her think of Christmas with her family.

Barnabas needed affection, she realized. Needed it as much as he needed blood. And he was willing t give it as much as to receive it. She thought of him comforting Phillip after he had had a bad dream. After what Phillip had done..

Barnabas had been quite decent about it. Quite decent for a...

No. Pretty decent, period.

She shook herself. So he's not all black. Still, he hired Jennings to do his dirty work for him.

As for Amy... well, she was an adult, but you'd never know the way Barnabas handled her...

* * *

"Joe!" Tammy said with shock as he stood tearing the papers she and Megan had been working on.

"You thought that I would not know that you and Megan were planning to railroad Chris?"

"Joe, Chris is sick, very sick."

"There is nothing wrong with Chris, you dumb nigger!"

"Who are you calling a dumb nigger?" she said raising herself.

"You, who else? I don't see any more dumb niggers around."

"I wouldn't know. Weren't any at the nuthouse where you used to live?"

* * *

"You dirty little troublemaker!" Roxanne said as she slapped Angelique again.

Angelique shook her head, unable to protect herself.

"You aren't much" Roxanne laughed nastily. "without your powers you are nothing. If it had been you instead of Sabrina or Tammy, Kira Petofi would still be around making life difficult for everybody. You are dumb. With all your powers all you could manage was to snag yourself a rich husband who was polite enough to drop dead soon afterwards. You call that success? If I could do what you can, I'd be the first woman President of the U.S.A, for starters, not just a fancy kept woman."

"I am not that."

"Of course not." she laughed again "you are a detective, who could not handle a creep like Jennings. Sabrina, Tammy, or Megan could do it. But you are the incompetent one."

"I know that you area angry with me, but.."

"Angry with you? For what? For making me bleed to death? For turning Barnabas against me? For putting me through this? Are you now going to say that you are sorry?"

"Yes, I am"

"Much good your being sorry does me." Roxanne shrugged "Well, now there is the problem of what we are going to do with you. I can't let you go. I want everyone to think that you are gone. Or dead, as the case might be. But you can't stay in the cave with me. I am staying here myself and I am particular as a to who shares my quarters. Tomorrow I'll have Sebastian come pick you up and then we'll figure where to put you."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sandy was alone in the office that Davenport had grudgingly given her. The two girls who were supposed to assist her hadn't arrive yet.

Tom studied her. It was early, very early and there was no one around to be curious. Not even Davenport.

Forcing the lock would be no problem. One good thing about Chris, his job with Megan gave him very handy tools and skills. But easy or not, he'd rather not do it. Sandy would hear him, if he did.

So he just knocked at the door. He heard her walk towards the door, and the key turning.

As soon as he saw her head he caught it with one hand and before the scream could come, he pressed the chloroform pad to her face.

She struggled as he pushed her inside and closed the door behind him. He kept holding her head tightly against the pad until she sagged from his grip.

He kept the pad over the face a bit longer, for safety, then let her go.

He checked his watch. Good time. No one had heard anything or noticed anything.

He now only had to put her in the chicken feed bag and carry her to his car. But the time she woke up, she would be in his cellar.

* * *

Oriana saw Amy go. It was warm outside. Unseasonably warm for Maine.

And she had to stay inside. No matter how much she wanted to go out, there was a compulsion in her brain that prevented her from crossing the threshold.

For one second she hated Barnabas. To deprive her of this...

Amy saw her, and her face showed worry.

"It is all right, Amy" she said. "Go."

Frances was gone. She had had this job offer and had gone to check it out. She would have gone the day before, but she had not wanted to miss the party. And even then, it had been hard to convince her. Barnabas had to point out to her several rimes that a) Oriana could manage on her own and b) that he couldn't pay her as much as she had been offered.

Which only left Phillip and her.

Absentmindedly she picked up a kitten.

Phillip saw her and smiled cordially "they are growing fast, don't you think?'

Phillip was a lot easier to live with after being hurled across the room by Barnabas. Say what you will, sometimes a good kick does wonders for a person's disposition.

"Is he really going to keep all of them?"" she asked him back.

"Sure, of course, he'll have them fixed when they are old enough." Phillip said. "they are supposed to keep the place free of rats. He has to keep the lid of his coffin closed, or they'll use it for a littler box. But they are fun. I love it in the morning when they slip under the covers and nibble on your toes."

A knock at the door interrupted them.

It was Davenport and he was angry.

"I wonder what Sandy is up to now. She's not in her office. And we got orders that she's supposed to ship."

"Well, she isn't here." Phillip was conciliatory.

"It is all Barnabas' fault. He had to promise Redwolf that she would use Indian embroidery on some of her clothes... and she has not agreed to it yet."

"I don't think that we can do much now. Why don't you come after dusk to complain to him?"

"You tell him what I said. That we need her to show up, and since he's the one who shoved her down our throats, he should do something about it."

* * *

"You look very pretty that way, Mrs. Miller." Tom said sarcastically.

Sandy was lying on the floor of his cellar, bound and gagged, still trying, futilely, to keep him from touching her.

"I can do anything I want with you. Anything, you understand?"

He pinched her in the arms, then he unbuttoned her blouse and pinched her breast.

She closed her eyes, trying to shut out her mind from what he was doing.

"As I said, you are very pretty."

His hands kept moving over her body. She could not stop them, could do nothing to prevent the indignities he was forcing on her.

Finally he let her go. He must not get too excited. He had to wait for tonight.

And there were other things he had to do.

She saw him go up the stairs and close the door, leaving her in darkness, still struggling to free herself.

...At least he had not raped her...

At least? She knew better. It would make no difference, if he did. He would do whatever amused him. And if he hadn't raped her it was only because there were other things that were more fun, in his opinion.

...and what could that be?...

* * *

Roxanne was lying on the coffin, a few feet away from where she was.

"If it bothers you, too bad" she had said as she laid herself down on it. "if not, so much the better."

She could not go out. Even without Roxanne's mental hold, she didn't think she could stand. Roxanne had taken too much blood out of her.

She felt cold in spite of the blanket hat Roxanne had grudgingly given her along with the food and water. Certainly Roxanne had a use for her, or she would have let her fall to her death. But what could that use be?

And if she needed her, why refuse to remove her manacles? That cold iron robbed her of her power.

Because Roxanne hated her, that's why. And she deserved that hatred. Tom...Roxanne... how many more had she hurt? Barnabas had forgiven her, but she didn't deserve anything that had been given her. Not Sky's money, not Frank's love, not Megan's friendship...

* * *

Tom went down the cellar again, carrying a protesting rooster with him.

The rooster frightened cries reached Sandy. She saw it twist in his hand and beat its wings. And it screamed...

The rooster knew that it was going to die.

Tom sat by her side and forced her head up, pulling her by the hair.

"Want to watch?"

She closed her eyes, and he slapped her. "I told you to watch!"

He caught the rooster's head between his teeth and bit it off. Then he released the headless body, so that its last twitching would make is look like it tried to run.

"Funny, isn't it?" he laughed. "And tonight you'll run for me./

Then he put his hands on her body again.

* * *

Dusk would settle quickly. Soon Barnabas would wake up again.

But not yet. And Oriana still needed to look at him to understand him and herself.

Not since that first day, hanging from the hook, she had seen him like this.

The face that had looked so evil, now only looked sad.

She traced it with her fingers. It was a good face, the face of a friend.

Yet, whatever Chris Jennings had done, he had done at his orders.

Her fingers stopped at his lips. Shivering, she pulled them back, touching the teeth one by one.

Did she need to do that? She already knew how it was with him.

"What do I really feel about him? Fear and revulsion? I am past that, by now. Anger, maybe. Impatience at the way he treats Amy, and because I can't go out today. Irritation, because after all these people tell me what a sweet guy he is he insists in proving them right?

The eyelids fluttered and the eyes were open, looking at her with a strange expression.

But he said nothing, just stretched slowly, trying to get his muscles to respond to his brain again.

Only when he was up and closing the coffin lid he spoke "What are you doing here? " he asked, mildly.

"One of the kittens got trapped... No." she shook her head. "I needed to see you here."

"Why?"

"I just needed to understand. I meant no harm."

"I know you didn't" he smiled. "But please don't do it again. It...it is embarrassing for me."

"Why?"

"I am a bit ashamed of still."

She nodded. "It is all right. I won't do it again."

"Thank you. Anything happened around here?"

"Davenport was here. He was furious because of something Sandy had done, and blames you for it."

"Well, I was the one who forced her on him. But I doubt that it is my fault this time."

"Still, he seemed pretty upset."

"I am upset with him. He would have let you freeze to death in those wet clothes. If you didn't catch pneumonia it wasn't thanks to him."

That was too much for Oriana. "You were the one who hired Chris Jennings."

"I didn't meant for him to hurt you." he said, apologetically.

"Oh, didn't you." she looked at him with skepticism, but before he could answer Phillip came in.

"They want you on the phone."

"If it is Davenport, tell him that I have no time for his temper tantrums." he said, wearily.

"It isn't Davenport. It is Trask."

Barnabas picked up the receiver "Yes, Reverend?"

"Sandy Miller has disappeared. They have no idea where she could be. They fear that something happened to her."

"You don't' think that I...? I admit that I attacked her that time."

"I don't suspect you. But if you bit her, and you have some sort of contact with her, you may be able to track her down."

"I see." Barnabas rubbed his forehead. How long had that been? "It is not as easy as you think. But I guess we lose nothing by trying."

"So you'll look for her?"

"Yes."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Find Sandy... Easier than a needle in haystack, but little more than that...

He wished he shared Trask's faith in his abilities. He had taken blood from her once, and thus made contact with her mind. But that was very far from being a sophisticated homing device.

He had her mind pattern stored somewhere in his memory. But he had many others, too. He consciously forgot them, so that they would not flood him with their feelings and perceptions until there was hardly place for himself.

Some of them remained because, for one reason or another, they had become important to him. But Sandy...she was just a minor irritation that had gotten under his skin on a bad day. How could he sort it from all the other faint patterns that insisted in inhabiting his mind? How to tell her from the Parallel Time Sandy?

But he kept flying, not sure whether it was her he was now listening to, not sure what direction it had come...

* * *

The trees stood skeletal along the way, as Tom's car climbed the path. They shot up their bare branches, their points made shiny by the moon overhead.

Sandy looked at them, huddled in the passenger seat, knowing that the more trees they passed, the further lost she was. No one would see, or hear her in the woods. No one would know what happened to her.

Tom licked his lips again. It had been fun at the cellar, but nowhere as fun as it would be now. Even now and then his hand would touch her, trying to get a reaction from her.

The car stopped. Sandy heard the motor die, and the tinkling of the key in his hand.

"End of the road, Mrs. Miller." he said.

He slung her over his shoulder and carried her to a tree stump, where he laid her down.

"You'll get a head start, I promise you." he said while releasing her legs. "You can start running now."

But she wouldn't move. She just sat there, shoulders sagging and eyes closed.

"Run, will you?" he shouted at her. She had no right to do this! He had to have the thrill of the chase before he killed her.

He went down on all fours and bit her angrily in the ankle.

She reacted to the pain. She bit her again, in one arm, one tight... not severely, because she should be able to run.

He forced her to get up this way, and kept doing it until she began running.

* * *

Sandy...where could be Sandy...

Try to think of her. The one who made you so mad. The one as the Davenport Center.

...in the woods?...could that be her?"

The signal was faint, but it was there. He followed it, feeling it become stronger as he did so.

Yes. It was Sandy. And she was in trouble.

* * *

Sandy ran, slipping over ice patches, getting scratched by the bushes, not even daring to look back and see the wolf's eyes staring at her.

She needed to breathe... If only she could get the gag out of her mouth. Maybe she could try rubbing her face against a tree,...no, she did not have the time for that.

She knew that her legs were bleeding, some from thorns and some from Tom's teeth.

She tried to listen to his footpads. He was near, she knew. But all she could hear was the furious beating of her own heart.

She skirt caught in a branch. With her arms bound, she would not shake it free. She pulled at it, and fell down on her knees.

And the wolf stood in front of her, his eyes glaring.

She could not run anymore...

He circled her, taking his time. Maybe she would get up again and run some more... Maybe he had to end it now..

He stepped back, preparing himself for the jump as a beating of wings came from above them.

Then Barnabas' arms were around Sandy.

"Sandy!" Barnabas pulled her to her feet. "Are you all right?"

It was obvious that she was not. But she was alive, and she would be all right after he took her home.

He was about to undo her gag when he noticed the snarling wolf a few feet away.

He reached for his cane. The sword inside could prove useful now.

Then the wolf stood on two feet.

"Chris! he said, shocked. "You? You did this?"

"Let me have her." Tom said menacingly. "she's mine."

"You are mad..."

"I let you have Oriana, unharmed, but this one belongs to me."

"I am taking her with me" he said with finality.

Tom growled again.

Barnabas grabbed his cane so that the silver handle pointed towards Tom.

"If you don't let us go I swear that I will kill you" Barnabas said with quiet menace "I'll beat you to death with this."

Tom growled again, but moved to a side.

Then Sandy began to whimper.

"I'll release you" Barnabas promised to her. "But I want to beat him to the car."

They made it, thanks to Barnabas using all his vampiric speed. And the key was actually lying on the car seat. Evidently, Barnabas thought, Chris did not want to risk losing it when he went out hunting.

"This is good" he said, depositing Sandy on the seat. "It means that I will not have to learn how to be a car thief in one hard lesson."

* * *

Sebastian was worried about what Roxanne was asking him to do, but managed to hide it.

"You want me to keep her like this?"

"Yes, Those manacles stay on her at all times."

"But if you bit her..."

"I want to make double sure."

Angelique moaned. When would it end? Roxanne, Tom...who else would come demand accounts of her? Sam Evans? Sarah? Josette?

"What do you want to do with me?" she asked.

"I told you." Roxanne was annoyed. "I need you. I know that you are not in the habit of being needed. But it was time that you learned how to be useful. You now go with Sebastian and do whatever he says."

* * *

Sandy wailed. Even since he had taken the gag off she had been doing it in spite of his efforts to calm her.

He could not untie her hands while she was like that. Suppose she got hysterical and grabbed him while he was driving? He was not that good a driver to chance that.

He had tried to get hold of her mind, with no success.

What had Chris done to reduce her to such a state? Yes, he and Maggie... But that had taken weeks. While here, in one day...

He put his hand over her shoulder, trying to reassure her. It didn't work, it only made her warier.

He understood why this must be so, and didn't insist.

She curled in her seat, turning her back to him

The sight of her bound wrists made him wince. How could it be so tight? It must be terribly painful for her.

He stopped the car. He'd rather take a chance on her losing control that leave her that way.

He took the sword out of this cane, trying not to notice Sandy's shudder as he did it.

The edge was somewhat blunt after so many years of not using it, but it was good enough to slice the rope with.

"That's better, isn't it?" he rubbed her wrists, wishing that either his hands or his breath held some warmth in them. The marks were so deep... just as Oriana's had been.

Why hadn't seen then how much in trouble Chris was? He should have tried to have him committed then.

Sandy did not move, staring dumbly at him.

But he had to make sure she did not make him lose control of his car. He took off his tie and used it to bind her wrists in front of her, loosely. Then he wrapped the Inverness coat around her, both to hold her arms, and to keep her warm.

He started the car. He' better take her to the hospital right away. She seemed to be in bad shape. From the hospital he'd call George and tell him to put an APB on Chris.

And then, he'd have to tell Amy the bad news.

* * *

Tom circled angrily the spot where his car had been.

He would never be able to overtake them now. Yes, he could catch a fast deer... but deer get tired while cars don't. And it had a full tank...He had lost Sandy. Not only that. By now Barnabas had talked to the sheriff, and soon the place would be full with deputies hunting for him.

He growled. Barnabas was going to pay for this.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Amy sobbed on her bed.

"I am sorry, Amy" Barnabas explained to her. "I had to do it."

Amy looked at him with hatred, then resumed her crying.

"Amy,...he's sick, very sick." Barnabas tried to explain.

Oriana pulled at his sleeve. "Let her cry." she said to him. "I want to talk to you outside."

"She...she needs me." Barnabas protested.

"She needs to be left alone."

He let her lead him away, downstairs.

"Maybe I should call in Frances again." he offered.

"You'll do no such thing. You'll just be patient and wait until she's done crying. Then you can start treating her like the adult she is.

"What do you mean? he said, wounded.

"I have seen you with her. How she's always hanging from your neck, putting her head on your shoulder."

"What are you suggesting?"

"That you treat her like a little girl. Sure, there was a time when she needed to be treated like that. But you still keep at it, and you are hurting her. If it wasn't for you, she'd be speaking by now."

"I have encouraged her to..."

"You have encouraged her dependency on you. I heard you tell her that she reminded you of your own sister, Sarah. Which is all right, except that Sarah never got to grow up. And that you are expecting a grown woman to be a little girl."

Barnabas shook his head angrily "For somebody who's never had a proper course in psychology you sound very sure of yourself."

"How many courses die you have when you went to work for Dr. Hoffman?"

."...But...but it is not the same." Barnabas protested.

So you treated her like a child, and how you are surprised that she acts like a child and throws a tantrum because you were mean to her brother. It is that simple."

"You are wrong."

"Hasn't it struck to you as strange that you are the only one who hasn't heard her try to speak? She does make those sounds in her throat, all the time. Except when she is with you. She knows that you don't like that. So she controls herself, like a good little girl."

"She's too weak to speak. Giver her time."

"She's had time enough. She's calmed down and is back on her feet. buts she will never take that first step unless you stop pulling her back."

"You sound so sure of yourself " he said irritated "too sure for somebody whose best features end up sandwiched between Steve Martin and the disco roller queen."

"She's not a kid and she's not your sister."

Amy as Sarah? It was ridiculous! He knew the difference between the two. Sure, he was fond of Amy, and it still hurt how he had lost Sarah... but the idea that he was trying to recreated Sarah in Amy. ... Ridiculous!

Or was it? Hadn't he once tried to so something like that?

But he had been mad then. Not responsible for his actions...

And he was responsible now... And that meant that he could recognize when he had been wrong...

"So you think that left to her own devices she will speak?"

"It is very possible."

He smiled. "Well, if it works, I'll have to tell Julia to offer you a job, too."

"So you agree?" she beamed.

"I think that it is worth a try."

* * *

She was alone, Amy realized. They had left her alone...

It was late in the day and she felt hungry. Phillip had come to her once, offering food, which she had refused, but instead of his insisting and coaxing her to eat, he had just shrugged and left.

And Barnabas was sleeping downstairs, oblivious to her anguish...

She sobbed. They were going to kill Chris. Barnabas had tried to explain that they would use tranquilizer darts, but she refused to believe him. It would be silver bullets...

She wanted to scream and curse. Of course, she couldn't. As for writing it down... It wasn't fasts enough for the anger growing in her.

She got up form the bed and tiptoed downstairs. Maybe they had left some food around.

Oriana was downstairs, reading. She lifted her eyes in recognition, when Amy came down the stairs, but otherwise didn't move.

Amy shrugged.

"I do not understand you."

Amy looked at her with hatred. Her lips moved without her noticing it.

Oriana saw it and smiled. "You want something?" she asked without moving from her seat.

Amy stabbed her with her eyes and moved her lips again. And this time there was sound coming out of them.

"Yes?"

"Shut up, bitch!" Amy shouted.

* * *

Tammy moved to Joe's desk and laid her hand on his shoulder.

"You told me." Joe said dreamily. "and if I had listened to you, Angelique..."

"Joe..."

"I don't know what he did to her. I know what he almost did to Mrs. Miller. I should have known." he repeated gloomily.

"Don't torment yourself" Tammy said sympathetically.

"It is my fault. If it wasn't for me, he would have been committed while there was still time."

Tammy cradled his head "Don't hurt yourself like this." she whispered.

* * *

"So you can talk again." Barnabas said encouragingly to Amy.

"Yes." she admitted "I am sorry I behaved like a child. yesterday. You did what you had to do."

He noted the look of triumph on Oriana's eyes. So she had been right, after all.

He now understood why Julia got so angry when he was right in spite of her.

He felt like hugging Amy, but restrained himself. Fair is fair. Oriana had been right, and Amy was not a child. Neither he nor Amy could afford to forget it again.

"The sheriff said that he probably killed Angelique too" Amy continued "that he held her prisoner while everyone thought she was gone from town."

Angelique, not...not her. He remembered with brutal clarity that last scene between them, how he had encouraged her to leave, making her easy prey...

But Angelique was not so easy to kill...

"But how come she couldn't defend herself? he asked. "How could he have controlled her so easily."

"They said something about cold iron chains." Oriana admitted.

Iron chains, of course Angelique was powerless against those.

"What will they do to him?" Amy said with concern. "I mean, I know they did those things, but..."

"But still he is your brother. I don't think that they will send him to jail. Probably he'll end up in Wyncliffe. And Julia's a good doctor. If there's any way to help him, she'll find it."

Amy nodded. She still was worried, but knew that she had no right to inflict any more of that on Barnabas.

Phillip came in. "They are calling you from the hospital. The doctor who is treating Sandy Miller wants to see you." he told Barnabas.

* * *

Sandy's expression was blank.

"We cannot reach her." her doctor explained to Barnabas. "and we need to tell her what those wounds on her legs mean."

"Chris' teeth?" Barnabas asked.

"Yes. Which means that come the full moon she'll be a werewolf, too. I know that there are precautions she must take, but in her state I don't see how we can explain them to her"

"Is she catatonic?" Barnabas asked with revulsion. What could Chris have done to her? Worse, what had he done to Angelique?... it had been only one day, but that had been enough...

...No, she will answer questions, if only to stop people from badgering her. She seems to be aware of what is going around her. It is just that she does not seem to care."

"And you asked me to come?"

"I believe that if she could get herself to talk about what happened to her, she might snap out of it. But if she won't talk to anyone about anything... then I remembered what you do for Dr. Hoffman in her clinic. You see, she does not have to talk about, properly. She only needs to share it with someone. So..."

Barnabas understood. "You want me to do the same thing to her?"

"If you don't mind. I don't know what would e the proper procedure for hiring you, but I think that we can deal with the paperwork later. Now I only want her to be better"

"Don't worry about that. I am doing this free of charge."

Sandy did not react as he came closer and sat on her bed.

"Hello, Sandy."

There was a tight, weak smile in her mouth "Thank you." she managed to say.

"I owe you an apology, for attacking you that night when your car wouldn't start. But I am not sorry I did it. If I hadn't I would not have been able to find you." he took her hands. "do your wrists still hurt?"

"Not much" she conceded.

"No, the worst damage is inside you. The memory of what Chris did to you."

Sandy did not respond to this.

"It must have been terrible."

"It was." she acknowledged."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head.

"You need to share it with someone."

"No."

"It is too much pain for you to carry alone."

She stared at him, the blank expression returning to her eyes.

"Share it with me, Sandy. Let me help you bear it."

She shook her head again.

"You don't need to speak, just lay back and let me do."

He stroked her forehead lightly. He was glad to see that she did not flinch from his touch.

"You mean...with your teeth?"

"Yes, Sandy. I can share with you that way. You won't need to say anything or do anything. Just close your eyes and relax."

She looked at him warily, but allowed herself to rested on the pillows and have her head turned to the side.

The despair in her eyes cut through him. Whatever it was that Chris had done to her must be pretty ugly to reduce her to such a state. For a second, he wondered if he really wanted to know it.

He had to be strong, for her sake. Not allow any of what he learned affect him, just share with her and relive her pain..

He bit her, closing his eyes, and as he did, the images came to him.

Chris looking at her. Chris laughing. Chris playing with her body...

* * *

It was quite late when he came back, but Oriana was waiting for him.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping? he asked wearily.

He couldn't get Sandy out of his mind. At least she would be better. She had screamed and wept in his arms and then drifted into sleep. /The worst was over for her.

But for him...the things that Chris had done to her...the indecencies he had committed... it was vicious...bestial.. how could a human being do these things?

"I had to talk to you." Oriana said simply "I had to apologize."

"Apologize? For what? For being right about Amy?"

"No. for what I said about it being your fault that Chris treated me as he did. You had no idea how he really was."

Chris and Sandy... Chris and Oriana...

"Oriana" he took her in his arms. "If someone has to apologize, it has to be me. For letting him touch you in any way."

"No. If you had known you'd have stopped him. I know that. And you did save me by brining me here." She took one of his hands and rubbed it against her cheek. "I was spiteful and mean to you."

"You had reason to be.

"No. I hadn't. I remember how you took care of me when you found me. How you undressed me and warmed me up."

"I had no idea you wore no bra..."

"I knew that I was being taken care of. And that it was good care. I knew that you wanted me to get well.

He kissed her, then pulled back, ashamed of himself.

"No." Oriana pulled him back to her. "don't go."

"I...I can't"

"Do you remember what you told me? That you wanted me to trust you enough to let you bite me? Well, I do trust you now."

He wanted to explain that he had Sandy's blood already, that what he wanted more than anything was to have sex with her.

But he had no right to it. She was still his prisoner, and as such she had the right to expect no sexual abuse from him.

She trusted him, she had said. And certainly trust included that.

But he was unwilling to let her go. Somehow, holding her made it easier to forget about Sandy and what Chris had done to her.

He need not take much. Just enough to have an excuse to keep on holding her.

He rested his lips on her throat, trying to forget how her body affected him. He veins were small, not easy to find.

Maybe if he tilted he back...No. if he did, he might end up raping her.

And any moment his lips would stop searching for the vein and move to her mouth... he had to bite her now..

Oriana felt his lips move over her neck. Cold, yet soft and gentle. Then she felt something hard set itself against her skin -his teeth, she thought - then a small pain, and then the sensation of flow...

She felt his tongue lapping it, but experienced no revulsion from it, just a desire to hug him closer.

He knew that it was not love that drew him to her. It was Iris leaving him for Phillip. It was Angelique, Amy, Chris, Sandy. Everything that had gone wrong. And she was willing...

He realized, shocked, that his hand was going further down her back than it should.

He let her go, almost brusquely. She smiled at him but he looked away. He did not trust himself to speak to her.

Gently, he pressed his fingers over the wound to stop the flow of blood and stood there for a few moments.

"It should give you no trouble now." he managed to say.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It was cozy in the Old House, George noted. It certainly gave off a warm family feeling.

Which was remarkable considering that the family consisted of one kidnapped reporter, one amnesiac, one ex-inmate of Wyncliffe, and one vampire.

Plus five kittens. Don't forget the kittens. They way they kept running around there was no chance to miss them. Specially now that they were busy trying to climb the curtains and otherwise doing they best to demolish the living room.

"Business or social call?" Barnabas asked.

"Business, as usual."

"You are on call twenty four hours a day, it seems. Maybe that's why you never married."

George smiled half-heartedly at that. "Probably. Can you call Oriana?"

"Yes..." he looked at George again. "It is about Chris, isn't' it?"

"Yes. But I prefer to discuss it in her presence."

Oriana joined them and they all sat down to discuss the situation.

"It isn't easy to look for Chris." George confessed.

"I know the trouble you had catching David."

"Chris is worse. David's metamorphosis wasn't complete, so he was easier to spot. But once Chris goes on all fours, how do we tell him from the coyotes? They've been multiplying like rabbits, even if they are still a protected species. And because of that we cannot go around gunning them down, until we find one who is not stopped by lead bullets."

"He might have left town completely." Barnabas said.

"I don't think so. You have something he wants."

"Amy?"

"Not Amy. You remember what hen told you when you found Sandy?"

"I let you have Oriana unharmed, but this one is mine" Barnabas recited.

"You see?" George said with excitement "the way his mind works, he might want Oriana back."

Barnabas shuddered at the thought.

"You are saying that he might come after me?" Oriana asked calmly.

"Yes."

"And you want me to be your decoy?"

"It is our only chance to catch him. If he gets tired of not getting you he might turn to someone else and we'd never know who until it was too late."

"You can't ask her to do this!" Barnabas protested.

"It is all right." Oriana tried to calm him. "Do you think that you can catch him that way?" he asked George.

"We have a very good chance of it."

"I am game."

"You don't know what he could do to you."

"I believe that Sheriff Brant knows what he is doing. And I am getting tired of being inside all the time. I am itching to go to the Indians for some interviews."

Barnabas sighed. He didn't like the idea of exposing Oriana to Chris, but he had no good arguments to offer against it.

* * *

Iris paced the floor, angrily. "Why can't you move in with me?" she asked.

"I am still working for Barnabas." Phillip answered.

"Well, quit. Or do you expect to continue working for him after we are married?"

"I need the money. You know that playing the sax does not make much."

"But we can live on what I make."

"I couldn't take it."

"Could not? But you can take HIS money. After all, he only ruined your life, stole your wife, made you into his servant and beat you up. Still you will take his money. But mine...with mine you get all macho.'

"You do not understand."

"I understand well enough."

* * *

"Darling, I am leaving,." Louella said.

"Leaving? Where" Willie poked his head out from between the shelves. "Where do you have to go?"

"To the hospital. To see Sandy."

Willie's face darkened.

"I know that you don't like her.:" Louella said quickly "But I have to go. She could have been killed... and we were friends once."

"She was your friend when you were living with Quentin." Willie said.

"I have to go."

"But I need the truck."

"Not today. I checked the schedule."

Louella left while Willie's hand formed into a fist.

What was the matter with him? Why bring in Quentin? He had to put that out of his mind. Had he fought so hard to get her back for this? To torment himself with he knowledge that his wife had slept with another man?

But why did Louella have to visit that woman, anyway?"

* * *

"What's the matter, you don't like my cooking?" Sebastian asked, worried to see how Angelique kept stirring the food in her plate without eating it.

"It is not the food."

"I know that it is bad" Sebastian smiled, encouragingly. "I am not in the habit of cooking for myself. Roxanne does that."

"I wouldn't mind the food if I could got out once in a while."

"I'm sorry. Roxanne's orders."

"You do whatever Roxanne tells you?"

"If it is important, yes."

"And this is important?"

"Yes."

"And she also told you to keep me manacled like this" Angelique complained angrily.

"She says she can't trust you otherwise.

"But I said I would cooperate. Why doesn't she want to believe me? Why does she keep me caged here?"

"This house is hardly a cage."

"I need fresh air."

* * *

"Is that how you make baskets?" Oriana asked the Indian woman who was making a small box.

"These are easy." The woman beamed. "I will have this one finished in a few minutes."

"Interesting" Oriana turned to Redwolf. "Do you have any men making baskets?"

"No. Basket making is women's work." At least among us. We are still primitive around here." he explained.

"And you sell these at the Davenport Center?"

"Some. But we are interested in transferring these techniques into furniture."

Oriana knew that the furniture had been an idea of Barnabas' that Harry had appropriated for his own, but chose not to say anything about it.

"Why not just sell the baskets? They are beautiful as they are."

"Because we want big money. Oh, we will still make traditional baskets. all right. But our main product line will be furniture. Chair seats and backs. Folding tables. Magazine racks.

"I see. What about your shaman? Old Munsungan?"

"What about him?"

"Could I get an interview with him?"

Harry tried not to scream. Had Barnabas actually promised her that? If he had, Barnabas should better talk to Munsungan himself. Himself, he refused to handle it.

"It might be difficult" he admitte4d.

Crouched under some bushes Tom watched them. Yes, Oriana was there, and so was a deputy keeping guard over her.

George Brant must think that he was stupid, to go after a decoy. Either that, or he had forgotten to instruct his deputies not just to go out in plainclothes, but to look as if they belonged in them...

George Brant was the stupid one.

He would have Oriana all right. but not here. And he would settle his score with Barnabas first.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Do you want lunch now?" Amy asked Phillip.

"No. I'd rather wait until Oriana comes back."

"It might take long. She's back with the tribe now."

"Well, I am not hungry yet. I'd rather work an appetite sawing wood."

Amy went back into the living room. She felt lightheaded. She could not understand how she could feel well, with everything that had gone wrong...

* * *

A crucifix. A sharp knife. A revolver with silver bullets. Some lengths of rope.

He would deal with Barnabas today, Tom decided. He was going to pay for what he had done to him in 1968. And everything else.

As he changed shape he wondered how come what was inside his pockets remained there when he regained human form. But whatever the reason for it, it made things easier.

* * *

"Phillip?" Amy half-turned to the approaching steps. "Is that you?"

...But Phillip's saw was still working outside...

"Not a word, Amy" Tom said coldly "Or I'll cut your throat."

"Chris" Amy froze in his hands. "They are looking for you. You have to turn yourself over or they will kill you."

Tom only laughed at that. "You have grown, little sister" he said, running his hands over her breasts.

Memories of men's hands over her body hit her. Without thinking, she kicked him, bit his hand, and broke free of him.

Tom slapped her, making her fall to the ground.

"You damned brat! Will you ever learn to behave?"

...He was mad, Amy realized. She had to escape... Phillip had a chain saw...

"I always thought that Chris spoiled you. You needed a good spanking" Tom got out his belt slowly "you may still get it."

Screaming, Amy got up and ran towards the door, towards Phillip.

Phillip came running. Without his chain saw.

"Amy! What's wrong?" he asked.

And aw Tom's gun aimed straight at him.

"Why didn't you bring the chain saw? Why? Why" Amy screamed hysterically. He's going to kill us all...He's...

Tom hit her again.

"You!" he shouted to Phillip "Are you going to cooperate before I blow her brains out?"

"Yes" Phillip said between clenched teeth.

"Good" the took a napkin and threw it to Phillip. "Tie this around her mouth. I can't stand the noise she's making."

Hating himself, Phillip gagged Amy "I have to...We have to do what he says."

"That's better" Tom now took a length of rope from his pocket. "Now tie her hands behind her back. Do a good job. I am watching and if it is not tight..."

Phillip obeyed in silence. He couldn't hope to jump him. He'd be shot or get Amy shot if he tried anything.

"You are smart." Tom pulled Amy towards him. "Now go and finish with the logs. When you are done, come back. Look normal And don't forget I have her. If you think that I'll spare her because she's my sister, think again."

Phillip stared at him, grinding his teeth.

"What are you waiting for?"

Phillip went away, trying to figure a way out.

'Now you and I have business to finish, brat. "Tom said, pulling Amy by the arm. "I still owe you a spanking"

* * *

Oriana whistled as she neared the Old House. She was going to get an interview with Old Munsungan yet. And even if she didn't, she had enough material to keep both her editor and Barnabas happy.

On second thought, screw her editor. This story was too good for "People" magazine.

Phillip looked strange, as he opened the door to her.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

He nodded, wishing that he could somehow warn her, send her away, anything. But he didn't dare. Not while than maniac held Amy.

"You look like you are catching a cold. You should wear something warmer when you are working outside."

Phillip nodded again. If only he could warn her...

"Hello Oriana" Tom stepped out, still holding a tearful Amy in his grasp. "Long time no see."

Oriana stood speechless for a split second, then bolted to the door.

"Catch her, Phillip" Tom said with boredom. "And tie her up."

* * *

Maybe there was a way to get her hands free.. Oriana tugged at the ropes...Phillip had left a little slack in the ropes.

Phillip's hands had been tied by Tom. Even from where she was she could see how tightly they had been bound. Once Phillip had finished tying and gagging her, Tom had ordered him to tie his own legs and gag himself. Then he finished up by tying Phillip's hands himself.

Tom now moved back to the, a dead kitten skewered on his knife.

"No one wants conversation?" he asked jovially. He looked at them, not bothering to hide his malice "of course, I forgot, you can't talk. Well, we'll figure out another way to pass the time."

He moved to Oriana and unbuttoned his blouse "Is it true that you wear no bra?"

Oriana tensed up. What had he done to Mrs. Miller? She tried not to think about it.

"Are you wondering about Mrs. Miller?" Tom laughed. "You should be concerned. I think that I'll show you."

Oriana shivered and grunted through her gag.

"No, not you." he decided stepping back. "After all, much of what I did can be done to a man."

Phillip's eyes widened in horror. Not him...not him, please.

"Not all of them" Tom moved to Phillip's side "But then you can do things to a man that you cannot do to a woman." he stroked Phillips' forehead. "I understand that you have a thing about bottles. We'll come to that. But in the meantime I want to know what kind of a stud you are that you could take Barnabas' girlfriend away from him."

* * *

Phillip's eyes stared numbly ahead, as Tom stood over him, whittling a chair leg into a pointed stake. There was no fight in his eyes now. Not after what Tom had done to him...

Oriana tried to look away from Phillip, but knew she couldn't. She had watched every bit of it as Amy had. She had not been able to spare Phillip that one humiliation, having two women witness the way Tom played with Phillip helpless body, touching him in the most private places.

She should have been able to look away...

And when Tom brought the bottle, didn't she know how Tom would use it? Did she need to watch it as he used it on Phillip? Couldn't she have offered him that small mercy of not witnessing his degradation?..

Tom tested the stake. It was sharp enough now. But he didn't want to use it. It would be a quick death and he wanted Barnabas to beg and whimper first.

But still he enjoyed the dismay in his captives' faces.

"Soon it will be dusk" he said, running his hand over the point. "Anyone wants to see what happens to Barnabas?"

He waited for an answer. As if any one of them could say anything.

"I guess I'll take you." he pulled Oriana to her feet. "you are going to watch him die."

...Barnabas looked so helpless, Oriana thought, as helpless as she was. As Phillip and Amy. Nothing would prevent Tom from pounding that stake into him...

She tried somehow to resist, to sag down, to somehow break free of him. But it was useless. He held her in a tight grip.

Finally Barnabas' eyelids fluttered open.

"It has bee a long time, isn't it?" Tom said cruelly "Last time our positions were reversed."

Barnabas tried to focus "Chris?" he asked.

"You try anything and I cut her throat."

Barnabas got halfway out of his coffin. "Chris... " he began.

"Tom Tom Jennings. The body is Chris' all right. But since he didn't know how to have fun with it, I am using it now."

"I see." He had to be careful how he moved now. "I should have known that Chris was not capable of doing those things." he said quietly.

"Yes. He never knew how to have fun."

Barnabas now stood straight. "And now you want revenge on me?"

"Yes."

"How will you do it?" Barnabas looked at Oriana. If he couldn't get her away from Tom he'd do to her what he did to Sandy...

"I thought about the stake. But it would be too easy for you. And you deserve more than that. Maybe I'll make you wait until dawn and then make you face the sunlight." he pulled at his cross. "you'll never get back to your coffin. Then I'll watch you burn to a crisp. Do you know how much it hurts being burned by sunlight?"

"Worse than what you did to Sandy and Angelique?"

Tom shrugged "I have my needs as you have yours."

"I never needed to degrade people for amusement."

"So much the worse for you." Tom laughed "do you want to know what I did to your errand boy?"

Phillip...Angrily Barnabas lunged towards Tom, only to be stopped by the cross.

"I told you what will happen to her if you try anything."

"All right." Barnabas tried to make contact with Oriana's mind. Find a way to release her from the knife at her throat. "In the past I have felt misgiving s about Megan and Roxanne, for trying to kill them. But if I had any about you, you just managed to erase them."

Tom thrust again his cross towards Barnabas' face making him turn around.

Maybe it was better with his back turned to Tom. He would relax his guard better than way. And he would hold Oriana more loosely.

"If you can find a way to break loose, take it." he sent to her. "I'll do the rest."

"How do you like it this time?" Tom taunted him.

"It is a long wait until dawn" he said calmly. "are you sure you won't get bored?"

"You are taking it too calmly."

"I don't feel in the mood of begging you." Defiantly he turned his face again.

As he expected, Tom brought the cross forward again, and to do so, he relaxed a bit his hold on Oriana.

"You can make me turn my face away, but that's all you'll get from me."

He had to make him angry... so angry that he forgot all about her.

'Next time he moves." he thought to her "try to break loose."

"Have you heard of a game called Russian Roulette? Maybe we can play it. One silver bullet against five empty chambers. How do you like those odds for you?"

Getting the gun out would make it even more difficult for him to hold Oriana. Good. "Do I at least get a blindfold? It is customary."

"I'll just shoot you in the back, so you won't see anything to distress you."

"As you wish." Tom was now really careless. He had to put away either the knife of the cross to get the gun. "Now!" he shouted mentally at Oriana.

There was a slight scuffle behind him. He did not wait. He disappeared and rematerialized right behind Tom. He caught him from behind just as his knife was pricking Oriana's neck.

Not time for finesse now. He forced Tom's head back and bit brutally on the exposed neck, forcing this will on him like a sledgehammer.

Oriana lay on the floor, her throat becoming red with blood.

"Wrong color of blood" Barnabas thought as Tom's struggles ceased.\

Wrong color! It was too light!. He realized with shock that it was arterial blood. Tom must have nicked the carotid.

He hit Tom over the head and dropped him. Quickly he bent over Oriana, pressing the wound with his thumb.

He carried her outside, still applying as much pressure as he safely could until he reached the telephone.

He would always be grateful to Angelique for insisting he got a phone, and letting him keep it after she moved out. He dialed for an ambulance with his free hand.

He saw Amy and Phillip bound and gagged, as Oriana was. And Phillip...what was done to Phillip?

He refused to think about it. Time for that later. Now he had to keep the pressure until the ambulance came.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"How's Phillip?" Barnabas asked Kenneth in a thin voice.

"There was little physical damage." Kenneth shrugged impotently. "But emotionally..."

"I know. I saw his eyes when I untied him. Even after I freed him, he still didn't move. Just hung there like a limp rag. I had to wash the.. the stuff off him and he just let me do, with blank eyes..."

"That bastard Jennings is ingenious" Kenneth said unhappily "if you beat somebody up, well, it hurts, but they still manage to hold on to their dignity. But make them soil themselves... And that got plenty of help from natural causes, even without the bottle... All tied up, he did not have much chance to relieve himself." he sighed. "And sadists do have an anal fixation..."

"Please, not now. I don't want to hear about it." Barnabas rose with repressed anger. "it is not a textbook case. It is Phillip. It is not enough that I ruined his life and took his wife away. No. I have to offer him this job so that the first creep who wants to get me can do this to him..."

"It wasn't your fault."

"If he hadn't been in the house...if he hadn't been working for me."

"Jennings would have found someone else. His kind always do."

Barnabas shook his head, unconvinced.

"At least, Oriana will be all right. The cut was a small one and you acted quickly enough." Kenneth wondered whether to ask the next question. Finally curiosity won over tact. "When you saw all that blood, didn't you get... hungry?"

Barnabas shook his head. "I did note even think about it. I was too scared for her to think about anything else."

Kenneth smiled "I guess it happens the same way when I am at the operating table. There are times when I get this terrible urge to go to the bathroom, but I do not notice it until it is over, and I can rush out..."

Barnabas looked green. "Can't you talk of anything else?" he asked with disgust.

It was the wrong kind of example, what with what had happened to Phillip... Kenneth wondered why he was so tactless..

"What about Jennings?" he said, changing the subject quickly. "Will they send him to jail?"

"No. You cannot send a werewolf to jail. George and the D.A. agreed to do the paperwork to send him to Wyncliffe."

"Send him to Julia? Are you crazy?"

"Julia's the only one who can do anything with him. You see, it wasn't actually Chris who did those things."

"Who then?"

"Chris's twin brother, Tom. He died in 1968. His spirit came back and possessed Chris."

"Possession?"

"We were wrong about Louella. But this time it is the real thing."

"I don't like the idea of sending him to Julia She's my wife, dammit!"

"She knows how to deal with violent patients. And she knows what to watch out for."

"I still don't like it."

"I understand. And I wish there was another way" he gave off a small laugh with no humor in it. "As I wish there was a way I could get out of going to Phillip now."

"Go to Phillip? What do you mean?"

"As you said, he has now a big emotional problem. I have to deal with it."

"You should leave that job to professionals."

"I am a professional, even if I never got a degree. And I should go now and take care of Phillip."

"I don't follow you."

"Do you know what happens when I bite someone? Mentally, I mean?"

"You force your will on them."

"Yes." Barnabas said "that's part of it. It's been useful to me again and again. But there is a lot more to it. There is complete mind contact. While the blood is flowing I become them, in a way. I can feel like they feel. I can share their thoughts. I can talk to them that way, reach them in ways no one else can. As I told you, in the past I used it to give them orders. But since I am in Julia's staff I have learned how much more can be done with it. Like what I did with Sandy."

Kenneth nodded, encouraging Barnabas to continue.

"She needed to share what she had been through but could not speak of it. Same as Phillip now. Just laid there, looking at the ceiling. But I got to her. She didn't have to speak about it, just let me share it. Suddenly someone knew all the sordid details" he shivered uncontrollably "and it didn't destroy her to let them be known. All she got back was reassurance. Even after the worst was out, she could hold me and I would not let her go while she needed me."

"So it worked."

"Yes. She screamed and wept. She cried for hours. Then she was done crying and the world had not come to an end." he rubbed his hands nervously "and now I should go up the stairs and do the same thing with Phillip."

"So do it. I told you that there is nothing physically wrong with him."

Barnabas continued rubbing his hands nervously. "I am scared for me. I put Sandy back on her feet, but she gave me all that garbage and it clung to me. I couldn't stop thinking about it. And when Oriana later...

Barnabas stopped. Should he tell so much to Kenneth?

"Go on" Kenneth encouraged him. "I am no psychiatrist myself but there are many things that I can understand."

"I almost raped her..."

"You began tearing off her clothes, you mean?"

"No. It didn't go that far."

"What happened?"

"I had said to Oriana, the first day that she was here that I hoped that she'd trust me enough to let me bite her. And it was that time that she chose to tell me that..."

"So you bit her."

"I wasn't hungry... I told you, I'd been with Sandy already. But I wanted to hold her. I bit her so that I could be close to her that way. And I began caressing her. Not too obvious, but..."

"Why didn't you just ask her to go to bed with you?"

Barnabas shook his head. "I couldn't. It wouldn't have been right."

Kenneth shook his head. "The way I understand it, one of the ways you keep your sanity, is to keep the sex and the blood separate."

"Yes."

"But this time you used the one as a substitute for the other."

"I told you, that's how shaken I was."

Kenneth shook his head again. "You should have asked her to go to bed with you. She wouldn't have refused. And there would have been nothing wrong with that. What would be more natural after what you had learned that to seek a relationship with another human being? Two people giving pleasure to each other instead of pain? An occasion to treat the human body with reverence instead of contempt? Something nice to hold onto and make yourself forget the filth."

"I had no right to ask that of her. Even if she was willing."

"You want a bit of advice?"

"I can always use some of it."

"Amy...she's been exposed tot he same filth. Don't forget that she saw it done. She's now feeling as dirty inside as you. As you'll feel after you have taken care of Phillip your way" Maybe you two should console each other.

"No.."

"She's of legal age. And she needs it as much as you."

* * *

Phillip wept uncontrollably holding onto Barnabas with all his strength. The blood had already dried on his throat and weariness was stealing on him, but he was still unwilling to let go.

Barnabas stroked his forehead and eased him on the pillow, letting him fall asleep as he did so.

"He might well sleep past noon tomorrow" he said to Amy.

"He's going to bet better isn't he?"

"Yes."

"I saw Oriana at the hospital. She said to tell you that you were wonderful."

"I wouldn't go that far. I should have figured that Tom would be hunting for me rather than for her."

"So you too know that it's not, not Chris. He admitted that to us while he was... when we were all tied up. I am glad." she said vehemently "I am glad that it wasn't Chris who did those things." she shivered. "I should have known it was Tom. He looked just like the way he did that last time. I had found the chloroform bottle in one of his drawers and he decided to teach me 'not to carry tales' with his belt...He finally did it today. But I was lucky it was only that, not like..." she didn't finish, pointing to Phillip.

Barnabas held her close to him. It felt good to have her in his arms. Kenneth was right. There was nothing wrong in needing a person that way.

Specially somebody who needed it just as much as you did...

"You know what hurts most about this thing?" he said, more to himself than to Amy "it is the idea that someone actually likes doing this kind of thing. That they can treat a human body like that. And this is not the worst. All over the world there are torture chambers where what happened to Phillip could be called an intermission. We should know by now that anything. _anything_ can be done to a human body. But it still shocks us when we see it."

He was caressing her, slowly, advancing only as she herself responded to it. If was as much a need of hers as it was his. But she had to recognize it first.

And while she responded slowly, she did not reject his hands either.

He kissed her on the cheek while she rested her head on his shoulder. For a split second he felt something resembling hunger at seeing her exposed throat, but it was gone instantly. He kissed her again on the cheek, wondering if it would be now safe to move to her mouth.

Then her hands began moving over his back. One was caught in his hair while the other moved down. Further down than it was seemly...

He took her head and made it turn. There was understanding in her eyes, now. He just touched his lips to hers. Then he pulled his head back, wondering what she'd do next.

She kissed him back.

* * *

What is Vicky up to? Who will be the father of Carolyn's baby? What secret does Phillip's mind hold, and has his recent attack erased it? Will Tom continue to possess Chris or will be be expelled? What does Roxanne now and what does she plan? Will she release Angelique?

Stay tuned...


End file.
